The Mutant Freak Next Door
by bearlover1997
Summary: Max is not a normal teenager, she is a mutant-freak. when she moves, she meets five other kids that are really nice. They are different from other teens just like herself, but how different are they really? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! Please Review! Flames are welcome with all my heart and a cherry on top! :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

I had just put my last trophy in the box, when I heard Ella yell from downstairs "The moving truck is here!"

"OK, whatever!" I yelled back.

I should probably introduce myself, I am Maximum Martinez. I am 14, I am a mutant freak, because when I was born I got brought to the "school" and scientists experimented on me and I was given bird DNA, so I am 98 percent human and 2 percent bird. I have wings and I am the only experiment that was successful. I also have special powers, I can breath underwater and I was given a voice inside my head that is "supposed" to help me. I escaped the school at age 9, and was on the run for 3 years before my parents found and adopted me. I named myself and most people call me Max.

My sister Ella Martinez is 12 and my parents are Jeb and Valencia Martinez. My mom is a veterinarian and my dad works for the FBI. I don't see my dad too often because he gets assignments that are far away, so I only see him every few months. My mom works at home so they only time that she isn't home is when she gets a house call, she helps any animals.

My dad's next job assignment is in Arizona so we are moving, again. We move anywhere my dad's job brings him, which means I have moved a lot.

After a 24 our drive to Arizona, we finally got to our new house.

Our house was beautiful, it was a light yellow and had a light blue trim. The front yard had a pond that had 3 goldfish in it. When we walked inside I walked to the living room, it was humongous. All of the rooms were really big, I decided to walk up to the 3rd story after checking out the rest of the house. I walked into the only bedroom on that floor, it was perfect. It had a balcony and even a walk-in closet, which I don't need.

Ella came into my room and started babbling, "The room right next to mom's is mine, the only my room doesn't have is a bathroom, but there is one right next door. WOW! This room is amazing!"

"It's my room" I said with a smirk.

She walked over to the closet and said "You don't need that big of a closet, I might need to use some of this room for my clothes."

I smiled at her and shook my head. "Why not?"

"Don't you have your own closet?"

"Yes, but I have a lot of clothes, we are going to go to the store, to buy paint to paint our rooms, want to come."

"Sure, I will be down in a second." I answered.

At the store I decided to get orange and cream, I was going to paint my walls purple and have stripes of black at the bottom and top of the wall. Ella couldn't decide between purple and blue. She already chose light yellow.

"Purple goes better with yellow." My mom said frustrated.

So finally Ella chose light yellow and purple. I chose purple and black and my mom chose moss green. We were going to chose the other room colors later, after we finished painting our rooms.

When we got home we got a call from our new neighbors, they wanted us to come over for dinner around 7. Ella was really excited about meeting our neighbors.

I went to go help Ella bring her bed into her room. Then she helped me. We decided that we should only do our beds so that we can sleep, but also paint our rooms. We started getting ready to paint a 1.

At 1:30 we went down to eat lunch. We had grilled cheese and tomato soup.

We get to see a lot of different animals since my mom is a vet. The only animals that we own are 3 horses. Ella my mom and I all have a horse. I really liked this house because we owned 5 acres.

I went back upstairs after a very satisfying lunch. I decided to start painting my room. At 4:00, I had finished painting all but the stripes.

"Max come look at my room it is all painted."

Ella had had my mom's help, so it didn't take them as long. I ran downstairs to see her room. She had painted it light yellow, with purple polka dots.

"It looks really good Ella, did mom do the polka dots?" I asked.

"No, I did the polka dots with this die-cut thing." She answered, while showing me the circular die-cut.

I headed to my mom's room to see how she was doing. She only had two more walls to paint, so went back up to my room and finished painting it. It only took me about 1 hour to finish painting and clean up.

After I was done, I started to unpack some of my boxes. I started unpacking my clothes first. I walked into my closet and bent down to put my shoes on the shoe rack, when I saw a hidden door. I opened it and walked down, it was a whole other room. I decided that it was going to be my library. I went back upstairs to get my boxes of books and bean bags and brought them into my new library. It even had a few built-in bookshelves. I knew this would be the place that I would go to relax and read.

I go back up to my room and unpack more of my clothes, books and get the furniture from the truck. Now I have everything out of the moving truck that is mine. I get some of Ella's boxes out so that the moving truck is empty and he can leave. When I got back inside I realized that it was 6:15. I walked upstairs so that I could go get dressed when I walked right into Ella. She asked me if she could dress me up. I made the mistake of looking up, she was doing her Bambi eyes, so I couldn't say no.

When we arrived at the neighbor's house, I was wearing a bright orange and green skirt, with a orange and purple button-down shirt. I was also wearing brown flats with a little bow on the top of the shoe. When we knocked on the door, a middle aged woman answered the door and told us to come in. She started talking to my mom right away, I could tell they were going to be great friends. When I walked in, I saw a little girl that looked about 6. She ran up to me and hugged my legs saying, "Hi, I'm Angel" I smiled and picked her up.

After I put her down Anna Walker introduced her children, "This is Angel who is 6, pointing at Angel. This is Gazzy, he is 9. This is Iggy and he is 14."

I heard the doorbell ring and Anna went to go get it, an older man came from downstairs and introduced himself as William Walker, he was Anna's husband. When Anna came back she was with 2 adults and 2 kids. They introduced themselves as Tess and Sam Ride. Nudge was 11 and Fang was 14. They were an odd brother and sister, Nudge was a motor mouth, but Fang almost never talked.

Anna told us to go into the backyard. So we went and got our food, I had 2 hamburgers and 2 hot dogs, chips and an apple. When I walked back to the table and sat down Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy looked at me like I was crazy.

"What" I asked confused.

"I have never seen a girl eat that much, the only person I know that eats that much is Fang-" she stopped talking because Fang slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" she apologized.

I was a big eater since I am a mutant, but I couldn't tell them that because it might ruin my chance to have some friends. The only person that knows what I am is Ella and my parents.

"Max has always been a big eater as long as I can remember." Ella explained.

"Oh." Gazzy said.

We got asked a lot of questions, I told them that I was adopted because Nudge asked why I looked nothing like Ella and my parents. I didn't tell them about my wings or powers. There was something weird about Angel, she would sometimes say something before I would be able to say it.

"What grade are you going into?" Gazzy asked.

"I will be going into 9th grade and Ella is going into 7th grade."

"Cool, Fang and Iggy will be going into 9th grade and Nudge will be in 6th grade, Angel will be in 1st grade and I will be in 3rd grade." Gazzy explained.

They explained to us that they were like one big family, they called themselves the 'flock'. Fang, Iggy and some other people from school had a band. I learned a lot about them before it was time to go.

I got ready for bed and told Ella good night and before I fell asleep all I was thinking about was how much I hoped I would like the school.

* * *

**I hope you like my first chapter... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Day of School

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I might not update as much because school is starting again this week. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP". Ugh school starts today, I guess I had better get up so I am not late to school. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair went down to go eat breakfast. We had Belgium waffles, eggs and bacon. Ella came downstairs wearing a purple top with ruffles on the sleeves and bottom, a light blue skirt, and brown boots. When she saw me she gave me Bambi eyes. I knew that she wanted to choose what I would wear.

"No you can't dress me up today, I would like to dress myself today because I'm not 2. I am 15 so I am able to dress myself." I answered with a smirk.

"Okay, but you have to change out of that." she pleaded, while glancing at my clothes with disapproval.

"Okay, but tomorrow I get to wear anything I want." I said with a smile.

I went back up to my room and changed into a pair of dark blue jeans instead of my shorts. So now I am wearing jeans and a soccer jersey. I went and got my backpack, headed out the door.

When I got to the office there was a VERY preppy looking; I think it was a student, student at the desk.

"Hi! I'm Max Martinez!" I said trying to sound nice.

"Are you new here?" she asked.

"If I wasn't then I probably wouldn't be here so, YES!" I told her.

"OK then, here is your schedule, map and locker number and combination," the preppy lady who I now knew her name was Diamond.

Without saying "thank-you" I walked out of the office door and stopped to look at my locker number. I was number 285, I was able to find it pretty easily and was only stopped once by a dude asking if I could find my locker okay.

Once I got to my locker I looked to my right and left, on the right, the locker had neon pink stickers everywhere, so I just started peeling off a few. I stopped to open my locker and put my backpack in my locker, since we weren't allowed to have backpack's in class. I looked down at my schedule and it looked like this:

_Locker Number: 285_

_Locker Combination: 0-23-4_

_Class Teacher Room #_

_1st period: French 1 Mrs. Pierre 458_

_2nd period: English 9 Mr. Talbot 958_

_3rd period: Chemistry 9 Mr. Shuttleworth 472_

_4th period: Algebra 9 Mrs. Wright 356_

_5th period: Lunch No teacher Cafeteria_

_6th period: Global Studies Mrs. Rigby 259_

_7th period: Drama Mrs. Wagner Auditorium_

_8th period: Physical Education Mr. Huser Gymnasium _

I was able to find my first period class pretty quickly, but I was still late to class. I opened up the door and it squeaked so EVERYBODY looked at me. I walked to the back of the classroom where their was an empty seat and sat down.

"Class we have a new student from Oregon here today. Please stand Miss Martinez." Mrs. Pierre announced to the class.

I stood up so that everyone could see me. I looked around the class at my classmates. There were a lot of snotty girls by the looks of it. I heard whispering and someone said, "Max, isn't that a boy's name?"

I looked over to where I heard the person say that and said, "It may be a boy's name, but I named myself and that is my name, so deal... and it fits my personality perfectly!"

This happened in about every single class, so I just said the same thing and went on with life. Finally it was lunch. I had French with Fang and Iggy, English with Fang, Chemistry with Iggy and Algebra with neither. I headed over to the lunch line and got my pizza and milk. I got out of line and stopped trying to figure out where to sit.

There were tables for the jocks, populars, emos, weirdos, nerds, cheerleaders and lastly the normal-ish people. I went and sat at an empty table and started eating.

I heard talking coming closer and I looked up to find Iggy and Fang walking over. I heard snippets of their conversation. " One thing I heard was, "She is pretty, just admit it, but she has a very sarcastic attitude..." Iggy blushed once he saw me looking. He just kept on walking toward the table I was sitting at and asked if they could sit there.

"I guess..." I said with fake annoyance.

"OK"

"How do you like the school so far?" Iggy asked.

"It's fun, and the classes are a lot bigger than my old school. If I were at my old school I would of already had gobs of homework, so I like this school so far." I said with a smile.

When the bell rang to announce lunch was over Fang and Iggy knew all about my old school.

My afternoon classes went by fast. I had both my favorite classes with both Iggy and Fang. But I was with neither for Global Studies. The final bell rang and I went to my locker to put away all my books away because I had no homework. I walked home with Fang and Iggy since we only lived like a mile and a half away.

"Hey, do you want to come over and hang-out since we don't have homework." Fang asked. "So we can get to know you better?"

"Sure, do you want me to bring Ella?" I answered.

"Sure, Iggy how about you? You can bring Gazzy and Angel if you want." Fang questioned.

"Yeah, I will come!" Iggy answered happily.

I went home, dropped off my backpack, picked up Ella, who had to have mom sign a paper before leaving. Then started for the door but was stopped by my mom.

"How did you like your new school Max?" My mom questioned.

"It was fun, if you can call school fun, I don't have any homework which is good. Can we go over to Fang and Nudge's since we don't have any homework?" I asked.

"Sure." My mom said pleased, probably because we made friends.

"Thanks," Ella and I said in unison as we walked out the door.

We knocked on the door to find Angel opening it. We followed her to the cinema. We decided to play twister in here because it was a big room with not much in it but couches, chairs and beanbags which we could move. We divided up into groups because it would be hard for 6 people to play at one time. It was Iggy, Fang and I spinning the spinner first and Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella we on the board.

"Left hand yellow" We yelled.

"Right foot green"

"Right hand red."

They were all tangled up, Nudge was over the top of Gazzy and Ella was on top of both of them, they were having a hard time staying up. Angel was in a corner all by herself, I thought she was going to win.

"Left foot blue"

Ella started to shake, because of how twisted up they were, she fell on top of Nudge who fell on top of Gazzy.

"I WIN, I WIN, I WIN." Angel chanted.

We got onto the board, the first move was left foot yellow, then right foot red, and left hand yellow, I was about to put my hand on a circle when Iggy put his hand there, so I had to reach all the way across Iggy to reach one. The next move was right foot green. Iggy tried to put his foot on a circle but I put my foot there so he had to reach across Fang to get to a green spot. He wasn't able to reach, so he fell into Fang which made him fall, so I was the last one standing. We did a few more rounds, so everyone won once.

"Dinner's ready" Tess yelled.

We went to the kitchen to find biscuits and gravy.

"I hope you like biscuits and gravy." Sam said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I LOVE them, they are my favorite food." I answered with a big smile.

"I like them too, they are also my favorite food." Ella answered.

We scarfed down our food and went back to the cinema to watch a movie. Gazzy wanted to watch Diary of a Wimpy Kid, so we watched that and we laughed a lot. I called my mom and asked if we could spend the night and she said yes. Ella and I went and got our pj's and clothes for tomorrow, since tomorrow was Saturday we didn't have to go to school. We watched Sorcerer's Apprentice, which was Angel's choice, then we went to bed.

I woke up around 8:15, I was the first one awake so I just laid back down. About 15 minutes later everyone else woke up. We talked for a little while before going to eat breakfast. We had pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. After we ate we went back to the cinema, to play would you rather. Nudge went first. We used her iPod touch, because she has the game on it.

"Would you rather step on a rusty nail or get a 2 inch paper cut?" she read aloud.

"Step on a rusty nail, because it never said without shoes." she said with a smile.

"Would you rather be able to fly or be able to read people's mind's?" Angel read aloud.

"Neither, because I can already do both." she said with a smile.

"No you can't, remember that was a dream." Iggy said, looking nervous.

"No, it wasn't a dream it was-" Angel started,

"Yes, it was a dream." Iggy said glancing at Ella and I.

"Oh okay. I would rather be able to fly, because you could get places faster." Angel answered.

"Would you rather be bitten by a dog or bite a dog?" I read aloud.

"I would rather bite a dog." I answered.

"Would I rather be bald or have size 16 feet?" Gazzy asked.

"I would rather have size 16 feet, because I could become a clown." He said with a smile.

"Would I rather be trapped in a cage of spiders or be trapped in a cage with snakes?" Iggy read aloud.

"I would rather be stuck in a cage of spiders, because you could kill them easier, than snakes, just by stepping on them." He answered.

"Would I rather live without music or live without TV?" Ella read aloud.

"I would rather live with TV." She answered.

"Would I rather own a talking dog, or own a talking cat?" Fang read.

"I would rather own a talking dog, I would want Angels dog, but have it talk." He answered.

"You have a dog?" I asked Angel.

"Yes, he is a black Scottie." She answered.

"Cool, I have always wanted a dog." I said with a smile in Angel's direction.

"Do you have any animals other than your 3 horses, I can see then from my backyard." she asked.

"No, but since my mom is a vet, it sometimes seems like I have more pets because she brings home animals to take care of, or help heal." I answered.

It was around 2, so we went outside and decided to go swimming, it made me a little nervous because I didn't want them to see my wings, so I put on my swimsuit, a black t-shirt so that you wouldn't be able to see my wings through the shirt, and shorts. When I went back outside, everyone but Ella had on a black t-shirt and shorts. Now I was starting to wonder if I was really the only successful experiment. I knew that I was just hoping and they probably just wanted to wear them, not to cover wings. I needed to stop dreaming.

_ You need to trust yourself. _

_ Okay, sure, whatever you say voice, because you are always so helpful._

Everyone else was in the pool and looking at me weird, probably because, I was standing and staring off into space while listening to the voice. I jumped into the pool, doing a canon ball. I made a big splash, soaking everyone in the pool. After a while Iggy decided to do a canon ball. It was wimpy, so everyone started trying to do the biggest splash with a canon ball. Fang was the last one to do it, so far I had the biggest splash. Fang did a canon ball, and we all knew that he won. His splash was enormous.

When we were done, swimming, I went and changed back into my clothes, we went outside to relax and I heard a whizzing sound, like the sound of erasers flying. I realized that I would have to leave because I couldn't let Ella or my friends get hurt. So I said that I remembered that I had to feed our horses even though I fed them before we left, I couldn't think of a better excuse. I grabbed Ella so that I could tell her what I was doing.

"Sorry, I have to leave I hear erasers, and I don't want our new friends to get hurt." I said hurriedly.

"Okay, but be careful." Ella answered, looking worried.

"I will come back once I fight the erasers."

I ran through the front door glad that my shirt had slits for my wings, I ran into a area that they wouldn't be able to see me take off. I jumped and took off flying, I had only been attacked by erasers once since I escaped the 'school'. I flew home and landed on the back porch waiting for the erasers. I saw them so I took off flying again, so I could fight them in the sky. They are worse in the sky, because they can't fly well. I punched one in the face and heard a satisfying crunch. I roundhouse kicked another in the neck. These ones seemed a lot stronger than the last ones I fought.

I wondered if these had the glitch in the ankles. I tried, I kicked ones ankles and it fell from the sky, I started doing that on all of them that I could. There were about 15 left. I started kicking their wings so that they would fall. I turned around to get punched right in the face. I only had one left, I was about to slam my hands over his ears, when he round house kicked me right in the stomach, which made me lose my breath. I flew around behind him and slammed my hands over his ears, I flew back down to the ground, to find pieces of eraser everywhere. I would have to clean it up before going back to Nudge's. This is going to take a while to clean up.

I watched Max take off through the front door, I knew she was going to start flying as soon as she could. When I walked outside everyone was staring at me, I hope they couldn't hear what Max was saying.

"She should be back soon, she had to feed the horses, she will come back when she is done." I answered their silent questions.

"Okay" They all said in unison, looking worried.

Ella came back outside, answered our silent questions, then sat down. I knew that Max didn't go home because she had to feed the horses, but I couldn't tell, she was blocking her mind off, I wish I knew why she really left.

"I will be right back."

I walked to the cinema, where it was quiet and no one else was there. I dialed Max's number on my phone to see if she was okay.

"Hello" Max said.

"Good you answered, Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a few cuts and bruises, no broken bones. I also have a black eye. I don't know what I am going to tell everyone when I get back. I guess I could say my horse attacked me."

"Yeah, at least you heal fast"

"My cuts and bruises are already healing, my black eye should be healed by tonight."

"Okay are you on your way back?"

"No, I have to pick up all of the eraser parts, so nobody sees them, but I will be there soon"

"Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and walked back outside.

"I will be right back" Ella said.

Right when she left, everyone started asking me questions, since I can read minds.

"Max didn't leave because she had to feed the horses, it was some other reason, but I couldn't figure it out. She had her mind blocked off." I said

"Okay, well did you find out anything from Ella?" Iggy asked.

"Kind of, she kept thinking that she hoped Max was okay. When she left she was going to call Max to see if she was okay."

"Okay I-" Nudge started

She couldn't finish because Ella walked in.

I finished cleaning up both the eraser parts and myself, I had to change clothes, because I had gotten blood on the sleeves and stomach, from when the eraser punched my stomach, knocking all the breath from me. I walked back into the house to find my mom on the phone. When she saw me she gasped because I still needed to change clothes.

"One second please, what happened are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes I am okay, it was just an erasers attack, I am going to head back over to Nudge's house"

"Okay, have fun, and don't forget to change your clothes before you go."

"Yeah I will."

I went back to find everyone on the back patio, snacking and talking. I was guessing they were talking to me. When they saw me they all gasped. Nudge came up to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yes, I am okay, don't worry." I said

"What happened, I thought you were just going to feed the horses?"

"I was, but my horse, got mad and kicked me in the face, so I fell down and got some cuts and bruises, but I am fine." I answered.

"We are going to go shopping, do you want to come?" Nudge asked.

"No thanks, I don't favor shopping much." I told Nudge with a smile.

"I should probably get home so I can help my mom with dinner, thanks for inviting me over." I announced.

"It was nothing, thanks for coming over." Fang answered.

"Yeah, we had better get home too. Bye." Iggy announced.

"Bye" we all chanted in unison.

I walked to the woods again, to take off flying, so I could get home faster. I got home still wondering why erasers would attack when they hadn't in about one and a half years.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: My Bad Day

**I'm sorry it took so long to update... **

**Please enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

I woke up Monday morning to the sound of birds chirping. I got up, went down to breakfast. I had a bagel, I went back upstairs to get dressed in jeans and a soccer t-shirt. As you can tell, I do like soccer, a lot.

I walked to school, went to the office to ask when soccer sign-up started, they showed me a clip board, so I wrote my name there, and tryouts were today after school. I went to my locker to grab my books, went to class and texted my mom.

_"I am going to stay after school to try out for soccer." _

_"OK,"_ my mom replied.

When school was over, I went to the locker rooms to change into shorts and a t-shirt. I walked out back, to find Iggy and Fang trying out for the boys team. The rest of the group got back out of the locker rooms, and we started jogging around the field.

We warmed up, then we did some passing. The girl's team captain was someone named Bridget. The boy's team captains was some kid named Aaron. We did some shooting, I was trying out for goalie, so were 2 other people. We had people shoot at us. I only missed one ball. The other two people missed quite a few.

After tryouts were over, I had gotten goalie, Iggy had got the position of forward, and Fang got the position of defender. We walked home to find my dad's car in the drive way. I ran in the door to find my dad, mom and Ella in the living room. I ran up to my dad and gave him a big bear hug. We talked about how work was for him, his last assignment went well, he said it was not very difficult at all.

A couple had stolen money, and fled the country, dad had to figure out who they were and catch them. He said it wasn't that difficult, because they had flown straight to Europe and then gotten right into another plane coming back, under fake names.

I told him about our new neighbors and my soccer tryouts. After talking to him for a long time, Ella and I decided to go and ride horses, since we hadn't done that since we had moved.

We went outside, and saddled our horses. We got onto our horses, and started riding around, at around 6, we decided we should probably start heading back. We decided to race back home, but after we were about halfway there, I heard a scream for help. I rode back into the forest, that was behind our house. I dismounted my horse, I ran farther, glad that I had grabbed a flashlight, when I saw a little girl cowering on the ground surrounded by erasers.

I hid behind a bush so that I could see why the erasers were here.

"Where is Maximum Ride? We know she was just here, WHERE IS SHE?" One of the erasers yelled.

I stepped out from behind the bush and yelled. "I am right here, so leave the little girl alone." I yelled at the erasers.

The little girl looked at me with big eyes, I mouthed for her to run, since the erasers were starting to surround me. I started fighting them, they we a new version of erasers, so they were a little harder to fight.

Max and I had decided to race back home. My horse started running, Max was ahead of me, but then I started speeding up, and it looked like she was slowing down, but I didn't notice. I raced, and got home first.

"I beat you!" I yelled at Max.

When I didn't hear anyone say anything behind me, because Max would of made up some kind of excuse I looked back to find no one behind me. I started to ride back toward the way we came wondering where she was, when I arrived at the forest. I saw her horse standing by the front of the forest not tied up, looked like Max was in a hurry. I dismounted my horse and started walking in the forest slowly, when I heard a crunch of a bone.

I started to speed up, I hope Max is okay, I thought. I hid behind a bush to see her fighting off erasers. I was froze from shock, there were about 25 erasers. I knew that she could beat them easily, because I had seen her practice before, but I had never seen her in a real fight.

After the fight was finally over, Max started to head over to where I was, I wondered if she had saw me. When she saw me she jumped, I stood up since I could move now. She reached down and grabbed her flashlight, I guess that's why she came over here. I told her why I was here, and asked her how she found the erasers and a few other questions.

She only had a few cuts and bruises, and we found out that she had a broken arm. She didn't know that she did, until I saw her swollen arm and asked her what was wrong. She is very immune to getting hurt, so she almost never feels broken bones except probably skull or ribs, which she has never broken. We rode back home, together this time. When we got inside my mom freaked out seeing Max's swollen arm. She brought Max to the hospital, with Max explaining what happened. Jeb and I stayed home, since it was around 9, I needed to head to bed.

I got home from the emergency room at about midnight. I was exhausted, I headed straight to bed when we got home. My cast was blue and white, our school colors.

The next morning, I woke up to my arm itching. I couldn't itch it because I couldn't get anything down my cast to scratch it.

I got up and out of bed remembering last nights events. I wondered who that girl was and if she was okay. I also wondered if she had a home because her nightgown was ripped and muddy.

I got up and got ready for school, started to head out the door, but then I realized that I would have to figure out what to tell out Iggy, Fang, Nudge Angel and Gazzy, because I couldn't tell them what really happened. I decided to tell them I fell off of my horse while riding.

Once we got to school, everyone knew how I "fell off of my horse and broke my arm." Today was as boring as ever. Iggy invited Fang and I over, and to bring our siblings.

After school we headed over to Iggy's after heading home to ask mom and grabbing our swimsuits, because we might go swimming.

We decided to go swimming first thing. I do have to admit I love swimming, but I get nervous, because I don't want anyone to find out about my wings.

Max walked outside to come swimming, she was the last one out. I started wondering if she could have wings. But I knew I was just hoping we would find another mutant freak like us. But we knew we were the only successful experiment. I glanced over at Angel, and I guess she had read my mind because she smiled and nodded like she understood.

"_I wish that we would find another experiment, but we are the only successful ones." Angel thought. _

_ "Yeah, sometimes I want to tell Max and Ella, but then I don't because they might think we are freaky and not want to be our friends."_

Nudge got out of the pool, and went to turn radio on, "Something Beautiful", by the Newsboys, came on and Max started singing. She had an amazing voice.

"Max you have a great voice!" I told her, and she blushed, not realizing she was singing aloud.

"Sorry I didn't know I was singing aloud. I love this song, it is one of my favorites." she answered shyly.

"You should join their band" Angel announced.

"Yeah, you should, we need a female lead singer." Fang said.

"Who plays what in your band?" Max asked.

"I am the keyboardist, Fang is the lead singer, and can play the guitar also. Ian is our other guitarist and Kevin is our drummer," Iggy announced.

"I guess I-" Max started, but got cut off by her going down under water holding her head, tears streaming down her face.

"I guess I-" I couldn't finish my sentence because, I had gotten one of those head splitting headaches again, this time it was worse than ever. I fell down under water holding my head, I wasn't even worried about drowning, because that would feel better than this headache. I felt 2 pairs of arms grab me and start picking me up, but then I passed out from the pain.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Practice

**Sorry, this chapter isn't very long. I will try to update as soon as possible. My teachers haven't been giving me much homework, so I will try to update again this week. :)**

**Please enjoy the chapter...  
**

* * *

When I finally woke up there were about 10 faces looking down at me. I tried to sit up but my head started throbbing again. I guessed that I was in a hospital.

Oh no, I hope they haven't seen my wings.

_Don't worry they haven't_, said the voice.

Thanks, for once you are helpful.

_But you have to leave soon, or they will find out you have wings, or erasers will attack. _

Okay. I still wonder how you know all this. Of course, you won't answer.

When I looked up again, I guess I had been spacing out because everyone was looking at me funny.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?" Iggy, Fang, Nudge Gazzy, Angel and Ella asked.

"Good, my head is still throbbing because of my- oh wait, never mind." I answered. "How long have I been out?"

"2 days." Ella answered.

"Oh"

The doctor's wanted to do a few tests, but I told them I was fine, and didn't want any help, and just wanted to leave. So they finally let me go. I got asked quite a few questions, about what happened. When I finally made it home, I told my mom, that I was going to go for a fly.

I ran into the forest, jumped into the sky, and started flying with my super speed, I forgot to mention that I can fly up to speeds of 475 mph, the older I have gotten, the faster I have been able fly.

I saw a cave up ahead. I decided to stop, even though I wasn't tired. I got inside the cave, it was humongous. Another cool thing about it was that you could only get to it by flying, so I would probably be the only one in the cave, for quite a few years. Sometimes I wished that there would be another mutant freak like me.

After sitting around in the cave for about 15 minutes I decided I should head home, or my mom would be worried. On the way back, I thought I saw 4 or 5 people flying, but I decided that it was probably because I was so tired.

When I got home, I realized that my birthday was in 3 weeks. I had forgotten how close it was. My mom asked me how my fly was, I told her it was great, and that I had found a cave that would be perfect for a daytime hide-out.

I decided to head to bed, every once in a while my head would start throbbing, for about 10 seconds, then stop. That was the worst brain attack, I had ever had, and the funny thing was that I didn't see any pictures like I normally did.

The next morning I woke up to my head throbbing. I thought back to my brain attack, seeing if there was a pattern of when it happened, I was just about to answer a question when it happened. Actually, I do remember seeing a picture, it was of us (including, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and I,) were in the forest, fighting erasers together, at least that's what it looked like. It seemed like each time, I had a brain attack, it got worse.

When I finally got to school, everyone looked at me weirdly. I guessed that everyone knew about me going to the hospital, I wonder how though. I got asked a lot of questions. Yesterday, I had decided that I was going to have a sleepover for my birthday, and I would only invite the flock ( Iggy, Fang, Ian, Kevin and I named our band this.) and Ella, which it would be hard to not have Ella be there since I live with her, and am part of her family. Last night I had made invitations also.

During class, I was able to hand out all my invitations. They all said they would love to come. School seemed extra long, because everyone was asking me questions non-stop. Today after school, I had my first band practice.

When school was finally over, we headed over to Nudge's house, because they had a basement. There were all of the instruments and everything down in the basement, it was the place they always practiced, is what they told me. We started with warming up, I was kind of nervous, I had never sung in front of anyone except by accident. Ian and Kevin were both very nice. I was glad they were in my band.

"I think I forgot to tell you, but I can play the drums too!"

We started by singing 'City on our Knees' by tobyMac, this was another one of my favorite songs.

_If you gotta start somewhere why not here  
If you gotta start sometime why not now  
If we gotta start somewhere I say here  
If we gotta start sometime I say now  
Through the fog there is hope in the distance  
From cathedrals to third world missions  
Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave_

_Tonight's the night  
For the sinners and the saints  
Two worlds collide in a beautiful display  
It's all up tonight  
When we step across the line  
We can sail across the sea  
To a city with one king  
A city on our knees  
A city on our knees  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_If you gotta start somewhere why not here  
If you gotta start sometime why not now  
If we gotta start somewhere I say here  
If we gotta start sometime I say now  
Through the fog there is hope in the distance  
From cathedrals to third world missions  
Love will fall to the earth like a crashing wave_

_Tonight's the night  
For the sinners and the saints  
Two worlds collide in a beautiful display  
It's all love tonight  
When we step across the line  
We can sail across the sea  
To a city with one king  
A city on our knees  
A city on our knees  
Oh-oh-oh_

_Tonight could last forever  
We are one choice from together  
Tonight could last forever  
Ooh  
Tonight could last forever  
We are one choice from together  
As family  
We're family  
Oh Tonight could last forever  
We are one choice from together  
You and me  
Ya, you and me  
Tonight's the night  
For the sinners and the saints  
Two worlds collide  
In a glorious display  
Cuz its all love tonight  
When we step across the line  
We can sail across the sea  
To a city with one king  
A city on our knees  
A city on our knees  
Oh oh oh  
A city on our knees  
A city on our knees  
Oh oh oh  
If we gotta start somewhere why not here  
If we gotta start sometime why not now _

"WOW, you have an amazing voice, I am so glad you are in our band, I love your singing, why weren't you in a band before, you really should have been, you would of totally been the star, I can't beli-"

"Nudge" we all said annoyed.

"Sorry"

After band practice, I went back home and started planning my party. We were just going to play some games and hang out. I was really excited, Jeb was even going to be home for my birthday, in the few years I have lived here, Jeb has only been able to come to Ella's 12th birthday.

I really didn't actually know when my birthday was, so I just made it up. One day I decided to wanted to turn 10, so I just said that that day was my birthday, I heard someone say that is was September 21st, so that has been my birthday ever since. Today is the 13th, so only 8 more days until my birthday, I was really excited.

**

* * *

Please Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthdays

**I will try to update again soon. I haven't been given much homework lately so it should be a little easier to update. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking back to a couple of nights ago.

_Flashback _

_ We were all flying, around and were heading to our secret cave, that we go to almost every day. When it looked like someone was flying out of the cave. I wondered if I was seeing things, when Angel thought, "No, Fang, I saw it too, everyone else saw it too. I can't stop wondering if Max is maybe winged, because when I read her mind, she is thinking stuff like, I hope that they don't find out, but that is all I can get from her because she normally keeps her mind blocked."_

_ "OK, maybe we should tell her, because then we can be fully truthful to her." I thought back to her. _

_ "Yeah I have been thinking about that too." She replied._

_ We all watched the figure fly away, it looked like they were going about 400 mph, we couldn't fly that fast, we could only fly about 115 mph. It was headed back to about where Max lives. _

_ "Well that was weird, we should follow them." Angel thought to all of us. _

_**"OK"**__ we all said as we started to fly towards where they were going. When we got above Max's house, the person was gone, so we headed back to the cave. _

_End of Flashback_

Today was my birthday, I was really excited. When I woke up, thank goodness it was Saturday, so I could sleep in, Mom, Dad and Ella were in my room holding a few presents each. Since I have never really had a real family before this, I had never had anything nice, so when I opened my presents, I was surprised, and excited to find a phone and ipod, clothes and money. I said thank you a few times, before I went upstairs to go get dressed in my new clothes, and eat breakfast, right when I finished eating, there was a knock on the door, so I went to go open it. It was the flock, they all had presents.

"You shouldn't have bought presents." I said surprised.

"Yes, it is a birthday party, celebrating your birth, so we had to bring presents." Gazzy answered smiling.

They came in, we played twister, wii and just hung around and talked for a few hours. For dinner, we had home-made pizza. After dinner, we went to the mall and played a game, where we each had $20, and you had to buy as many pieces of clothing as possible.

We were in partners, so I was with Fang, Iggy was with Gazzy, Nudge was with Ella, and Angel was with my dad, who wanted to play. Angel and Jeb were bonding, they really liked each other.

Fang and I went to the first store that we saw, it has a 75 percent sale, the store was going out of business, so we went in there first, and we were the only people in the store. We bought a few belts and pairs of socks, since they were clothes but cheap. We also bought some underwear, because they were 15 cents. We had been shopping for about 2 hours already, it didn't matter who got back first, which was good, just whoever had the most items. When we finally got back, we had gotten 5 belts, 3 pairs of socks, 3 packages of underwear, shirts, pants, jeans shorts, dresses, skirts, etc. We were the last ones there. But we weren't the only ones that went to that store. Everyone else went there too, which was odd because I didn't see anyone else, but it was a big store. We all tied for how many items we had. We all had 37 items.

"Wait, we haven't all tied yet" I said as I picked up our shopping bag and looked through it trying to find that pack of gum we bought at the very end.

"Here, we also bought a pack of gum, so we win." I announced.

"Nice job, you all did a great job." My dad announced.

We all nodded.

When we got back home, everyone decided it was time for me to open my presents. I had gotten, a necklace that had the word 'flock' in the middle of a pair of wings, money, clothes, a pair of earrings and a bracelet. I had also gotten a DVD. It was 'sorcerer's apprentice'. I loved that movie.

We decided to play wii again. We had a race on mario kart. Iggy won. **( Author's Note: Iggy is not blind. )**

We decided to go ride horses, so everyone else went and got their horses, while Ella and I started to saddle our horses. When everyone got back. We decided to head into the forest, because it had a trail, that went on for about 2 hours round trip, so we decided to do the whole trail, since it was only 1 o clock.

We passed the spot where I had fought the erasers. There was one arm that I hadn't picked up.

"Hey Max, What is that?" Angel asked pointing to the arm.

"I was trying to make a robot, because I love building things, when I was trying to get it to work, and it exploded, and I forgot to pick that arm up." I answered her nervously.

"OK"

We kept on going. We started to canter, but after a while, the horses got tired so we slowed down. When we finally made it to the hairpin turn at the end, we headed back.

We finally got home, around 9 o clock. I guess since we were walking it took a lot longer. Since it so late, we decided to go to bed. Fang, Iggy and Gazzy shared the guest room, since there were only two beds someone had to sleep on the floor. Ella and Nudge shared a room, and Angel and I shared my room.

The next morning, I woke up to the whirring of what sounded like mechanical wings. I got up slowly, so I wouldn't wake up Angel, but then I ran to the bathroom, opened he window and jumped out. When I was in the air I saw about 20 erasers above the forest, I used my super speed, and went way past them so I couldn't see our house, because I didn't want anyone o see me fighting erasers.

"How have you been?" an eraser asked.

My mouth dropped when I saw who it was. It was Josh.

"Josh?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." he answered

He flew over to me a swung a kick at my stomach, I was too shocked to do anything, so he knocked the breathe out of me.

I should probably explain, he was in the cages next to me when I was at the school. He had been changed into an eraser, I feel really bad for him, because this wouldn't of happened if I had brought him when I escaped. He was my only person I trusted at the school.

"I never should of trusted you!" I yelled annoyed.

"Oh really, I was the one that helped you escape." He said with a smirk.

"No you-" I started but realized he was right.

_Flashback: _

_ We were at the school being tested on. I was about 10 years old. _

_ "If you want to escape, I heard someone say that we will be tested on soon, and once they unlock both our cages, we can get out of their grasp and run." Josh announced. _

_ "It sounds like it would work, but if it doesn't then they will punish us for trying to run away." I said. _

_ "That's true, but it is worth a try." _

_ "OK, let's do it" I said excited because we finally might be getting out of here. _

_ When the white coats came to take us to test on, we were able to bust out of their grasp and run, we both made it to the door, when someone grabbed Josh's ankle to stop him. _

_ "Keep running, I will make it" Josh yelled. _

_ I didn't want to keep running but I did. I jumped into the sky remembering I had wings. This was the first time I had actually flown. My wings till weren't fully grown, but it wasn't too difficult if I remembered to flap. _

_ I waited in the forest for days after I escaped waiting for Josh to come, but when he never did I started to wander around looking for someplace else to sleep instead of trees. _

_End of Flashback_

I still wondered where he was and what became of Josh, but now I know.

"You remember now don't you. You betrayed me" Josh yelled.

"No, you told me to go." I said sadly. "I didn't want to leave you but you wouldn't let me stay."

I flew up to him and round house kicked his stomach to knock the breathe out of him. He forgot to flap so he dropped a few hundred feet. When he got back even with me, something in his pocket vibrated. He took out a phone, opened it and started talking.

"Yes director. WHAT! Okay." He said into the phone.

"The director wants us back at headquarters, so see you soon, don't worry." Josh said with a smirk.

"OK." I answered confused.

I headed back to my house, I flew into the window, glad that I had locked the bathroom door, or someone could of seen me fly in. I walked out of the bathroom to find Angel awake sitting on the bed with Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge and Ella.

"I don't know where she is, when I woke up she wasn't in the bed." Angel said sounding scared.

"Max!" Nudge yelled after she saw me.

"Where have you been I was so worried?" Angel asked.

"I went for my daily "jog", sorry I should of told you." I answered.

"It's okay, at least you are safe." Gazzy answered for Angel.

"Let's go eat breakfast." I said after hearing my stomach growl loudly.

**

* * *

Please Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Captured

**Please enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

I woke up to erasers dragging me out of my room, I had duct tape on my mouth, ropes on my body all over so I couldn't move. After we were outside, and far away, I realized that I could get the duct tape off by licking the inside of it. I got it off and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

I was in my room asleep, until I heard a scream that sounded like Max's. I got out of my bed, opened my window and jumped out. When I got into the air, I found that Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge were all waiting. Probably for me. We started flying toward the sound, we flew for about an hour looking, we didn't find anything except a shoe, that was Max's in a tree.

"Why would Max's shoe be in a tree, unless she could fly and it fell off while she was flying." Angel announced.

"Maybe she was climbing the tree when it fell off." Gazzy said.

"Maybe..." Angel said sadly. "I hope Max is okay, I have this feeling that something bad happened to her."

"Yeah me too, I feel like I am somehow connected to her." I announced.

"Let's look for a few more minutes, then if we don't find anything else, then let's go home and in the morning we can see if Max is at her house, if not then we can search again tomorrow." Nudge rambled on.

No one stopped her because we all probably agreed with her. So we searched for about another half hour, then we decided to head home.

I was being flown/carried to some place, while I was screaming my head off. Finally, the eraser holding me punched me. Everything around me started going black.

I opened my eyes, my head was throbbing. I saw a couple of erasers guarding the door, when they saw me wake, they said into a radio "She is awake and ready for testing." When I heard the word testing, I freaked out, because when I was in the 'school' I had gotten so many needles poked into me and so many tests taken that if I ever had to get another needle poked into me I would scream and attack the person giving me the shot. Josh walked through the door that the erasers were guarding.

"Ready for your testing?" Josh asked with a smirk.

Since I didn't say anything, Josh put handcuffs around one of my arms, and one of his so that I couldn't run. He brought me to a room, that was all white with nothing in it.

"We are testing you to see if you would make a good eraser." Josh said.

I was really scared now, because I didn't want to be turned into an eraser, that would be terrible. Josh went over to the wall, pressed a button that I didn't even know was there and said "she is ready."

15 or so erasers came into the room and started to attack me.

"This is only test number 1, so this is the easiest it will be." Josh said as he left the room.

I was kicking and punching anything that got close to me, I had already knocked down 7 erasers, a few by blasting their eardrums. Finally I got the last one down by flying up and was going to jump and land on top of him, but I forgot the ceiling was there and I hit the ceiling and landed on the last eraser.

Josh came in and brought me back to the room I was in, Josh told me that I was to be moved into a dog crate soon.

The next morning I awoke to another brain attack. I curled into a ball glad I wasn't in a dog crate, and held my head so my brain wouldn't explode. I saw a whole bunch of random images.

I saw pictures of everything that had happened in my life. After about 5 minutes of torture, it finally subsided.

"_You got a new power Max" the voice said. _

_"No, I didn't" I replied. _

_ "Yes you did, it might not have taken effect yet, but you will be able to see the future when you want to, but you will probably not be able to control it yet." The voice answered. _

_ "That is cool, I guess..., but will I still get brain attacks now?" _

_ "No, that was your brain building up to your new power."_

I tried to see how I would, and if I would ever get out of here, but it didn't work, so I guessed I would have to try harder. It would probably take a lot of practice to be able to control when I see the future.

Josh came back in my room and told me it was time for another test. I went into the same room this time, except it had a whole big maze in it this time. Josh told me just to run through it, find the end and not die.

Well that made me feel wonderful. I started running, I stopped to see which way I should go, but I got shocked, so I started running again. I looked down and saw that I was running on a electrical cord. I guess that I only got shocked when I stopped. I ran into a dead end, so I had to go back the other way. Up ahead there was a pool.

When I jumped into the pool, walls came up around the whole pool. So I decided to swim to the bottom, since I was told not to use my wings. When I got to the bottom, I searched everywhere, but didn't find anything. So I surfaced again and searched the walls for everything, but didn't find anything. So I went back under water, and shot my wings out, but when I did the walls opened back up.

So I swam back up to the top, and jumped out and started running. I got to a dead end, but an eraser popped out, then another, then another, etc. So I ran back the way I came and finally finished after fighting many erasers, and doing some really odd things.

I was finally allowed to go back to my room/cell. I went to sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

_I was running away from a group of about 375 erasers. I knew I would never be able to beat them all. I looked beside me to find 5 other people running beside me. I couldn't see who they were, but I somehow recognized them even though their faces were blurred. _

_ "Come on Max, hurry up, we can't beat them even if we had 50 other mutant freaks like us, because they are the new and improved Erasers, they have been strengthened by about 500%." _

_ I didn't answer, because I was screaming like crazy because an eraser had grabbed me and was strangling me._

I woke up with a start, I was sweating like crazy, or as Jeb would say, sweating like a pig, even though pigs don't sweat. I looked around the room, I guessed that it was about 6 in the morning. I knew I would never be able to fall asleep after that dream I had, so I just sat and thought about my life.

* * *

**Review! The little button is right there, all you have to do is click on it...**


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing the Future, New Powers

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I was woken up by Josh shaking my shoulder. I guess I had fallen back asleep, after my nightmare.

"Time for another test!" Josh exclaimed happily.

I was brought into a room on the far end of the building, it took about 20 minutes to walk there. But I had to have a blind fold because I wasn't allowed to see anything. When we finally got into the room, the room was a big gym with about 10 erasers in it. I can easily beat these erasers.

_"Don't be so positive, they have been improved by 500%." my voice announced. _

_ "_Don't be so negative, and it is good to be positive, I think. Just like my dream." I accidentally said aloud.

Josh looked at me weirdly, but then he walked out of the room and his voice came on the loud speaker.

"Get ready on count of three I am letting the erasers go, good luck and have fun" Josh announced.

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

"GO"

The erasers all charged at me at once. I started kicking and punching. I was doing horrible, I hadn't even touched one eraser yet, but they had all touched me about 10 times by now. I didn't think I could do it, they really had been improved by about 500%.

I really wished I had those 5 other bird kids to help me. I still didn't know why I recognized them. I couldn't beat them I couldn't even touch them. They were just too fast for me. I tried to touch them but couldn't. Finally I got knocked over and blacked out.

"She wasn't good enough to beat them. We need to experiment on her to see if we can get her good enough to beat those erasers." I heard somebody say.

"But what if she gets away after we have experimented on her?" Josh asked.

"We will make sure that she can't get away." the first guy replied.

I finally opened my eyes but closed them right away when I saw a bright light shining in my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Josh asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

Josh didn't reply.

"Can I please go back to my cell alone?" I asked hopefully. So maybe I get a peaceful nights rest.

"Sure, but not alone because you cracked your skull when you fell and it is still healing."

"My skull is already healed I don't need anyone watching over me I am old enough to take care of myself."

Josh walked me back to my cell, he waited outside my room. I just walked in and fell right asleep.

_I was in a room with a window, but the glass was unbreakable. So I just looked out the window, there were needles stuck all over my arm, but my whole body was secured and I couldn't move. But I saw 5 people flying, there were 2 older people, one middle age and 2 younger. That is really weird, because I thought I was the only successful experiment so far. I recognized them also. The closer they got the more familiar they were. When they got really close I realized it was Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. _

_ "What are they doing here, we have to capture them." A white coat yelled. _

_ Fang got out a gun, so I ducked and I heard the glass shatter, thats how to break the glass, it wasn't unbreakable then. They jumped into the window and Iggy and Fang started unhooking all my wires, so I started helping them while Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all took out the white coats around us. When I was finally unhooked, Iggy and Fang picked me up an started flying, I looked behind us to see Angel, Gazzy and Nudge jump out the window and fly after us. _

I woke up with a start, that was a really weird dream. I was starting to get a headache, I hoped it wouldn't turn into a brain attack.

_"That wasn't a dream, it was the future, it was your first vision of the future." My voice said. _

_ "Really, but nobody else has wings, but me."_

_ "Don't be so sure about that"_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, what a peaceful morning. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, but Max wasn't there, she was always awake before me, maybe she went on a jog. I went up to her room to see if she had left a note to say she went jogging. When I walked into her room, I was surprised because her nightstand was knocked over I ran to her bed but it was messed up. So I went to Nudge's house and hoped that she would know something.

When I got to the door, before I could knock Nudge opened the door, she was still in her pajama's.

"Is Max home? I thought I heard her scream last night but wasn't sure if it were her, everyone else heard it too, but we couldn't find her so we just cam back inside. We are all so scared, please say you know where she is. We need to find her soon or something bad could happen to her." Nudge said half yelling.

"Umm... Actually, I don't know where she is, she isn't in the house and she didn't leave a note or anything saying she went jogging, and when I went into her room her nightstand was knocked over and her bed was messed up, it looked like she got dragged out of bed or something, we need to go look for her." I answered nervous that Nudge hadn't seen Max.

"Come inside and we can head over to Angel's house after I get ready and see if they have seen her since yesterday." Nudge said sounding nervous.

I walked into her house like it was my own, even though I had only known them for a few weeks, there house felt like it was mine, because of how often I was there. We both walked upstairs to her room so she could get dressed.

When she had gotten dressed and ate breakfast and got all ready, we headed over to Angel's house, I guess they weren't awake until we rang the doorbell, because it took about 10 minutes for someone to answer the door.

By the time they opened the door, Fang was waiting with us finally up and dressed. Angel answered the door, so we walked in and went straight to the living room, we sat down on the couch and Nudge started talking right away.

"Have you seen Max, we haven't seen her she isn't anywhere, we need to find her, I think someone kidnapped her because of what happened last night." Nudge said quietly.

"We should go and look for any evidence in the -" Fang stopped short and put his head in his hands groaning. "My head, feels like it is splitting"

We all got up and ran over to Fang, this is like what sometimes happens to Max. He finally stopped and looked up.

"I know where Max is" Fang announced. "I think I am connected to Max, because I saw her talking to some dude, and he was trying to put needles into her. That was when I saw an eraser, he was holding her down, we have to save her, we can't let her get hurt by eraser, but why would eraser take Max?" Fang looked over at me.

"The reason why there are erasers around her is because -" I wasn't sure if I should tell them but I had too, because if I didn't they would worry too much, and I know that Max can take on a few erasers. "because she isn't human. I am not going to say anymore but she can explain the rest to you once we find her, but right now we need to go get her."

Everyone was looking at me in complete shock. I went over to Nudge and said her name a few times so finally I just yelled everyones names, and they finally realized they had been spacing out.

"Ohhh, okay that would explain a lot." Iggy said.

"See I told you" Angel said happily.

"Let's go find Max, I know the exact way there."

We headed out the door, I started to head for my house, but I realized we had no way of transportation.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me with a weird expression.

"I think it would be easier if you didn't come, because we can just fly, but I don't think you can fly. No offense or anything." Gazzy announced, when he said fly everyone unfurled their wings and smiled.

I walked with them into the forest, but when we got into the forest Gazzy announced that he heard a whole bunch of things talking.

"Would you guys stop talking!" Gazzy announced annoyed.

"We aren't talking." We all said in unison.

"Well what am I hearing then" Right after he said that his jaw dropped. "I can talk to animals" he yelled happily. "I got a new power! Yes, the only power I have is imitating voices, that is SO cool!"

"Whoa, cool nice job Gazzy, what do they sound like?" Angel asked

"They sound like normal people!" Gazzy answered.

"We had better get moving so we can get Max." Iggy said happily. "Nice Job Gazzy, congratulations on the new power"

I was strapped into a platform getting needles poked into me and people/erasers, trying to calm me down. But nothing was working, I was struggling and yelling and screaming trying to get away.

"Calm down Max, all we are trying to do is make it so you are a better fighter, so that you are even stronger that a normal human, even though you already are." Josh said is his annoying calm voice.

"I will not calm down, I HATE NEEDLES, because when I was in here before... you tortured me for my life. I almost died millions of times! But all you care about is changing history and making freaks!" I yelled.

"Well, you aren't breaking out of here anytime soon so don't worry, even though you will be stronger, we will have stronger security. We are going to make you strong enough and fast enough to beat the new and improved erasers that we made." Josh said with an evil laugh afterward.

I screamed as they finally got the needle into my arm.

"Actually I am very close friends with someone that is very close to you." Josh laughed.

They stuck another needle into my arm before I could reply, as I screamed I started to go into unconsciousness. Everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8: Saved

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in a dog crate, I hate them, when I was here at the 'school' for the first time, thats all I was ever in, but now since I have grown a a lot, the dog crate was small and I was cramped.

Josh walked up to me and said, "Time for the next experiment."

He unlocked my crate, so I could get out, he brought me to a room that was all white and very boring, but I didn't see anything in it.

"Where is everything?" I asked curiously.

"Everything is invisible to you, you can't see anything, because we adjusted your eyesight so that everything in this room is invisible." Josh announced happily. "Do you want to see everything?"

"Yes I would." I answered dryly.

He got out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. The room was really big, it had a whole bunch of people and machines everywhere, the walls were light green, and there was a big window on one of the walls.

"That is so cool, that you can make this all invisible." I said excited.

"Yup" Josh answered.

He pressed a different button on the remote and everything disappeared again. He brought me up to, I think it was a table and had me lay down, it was really weird to be laying down with nothing underneath of you. I felt ropes tying me down, then I felt a needle get poked into me, I screamed and they took the needle out. This was really hard because I couldn't see when someone was going to poke me.

I had a feeling that I needed to see out the window, so I asked Josh to let me look outside for a few minutes. He got out the remote, and pressed a button, and only the window came into view. I just looked out the window, there were needles stuck all over my arm, but my whole body was secured and I couldn't move.

I saw 5 people flying, there were 2 older people, one middle age and 2 younger. That is really weird, because I thought I was the only successful experiment so far. I recognized them also. The closer they got the more familiar they were. When they got really close I realized it was Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel.

"What are they doing here, we have to capture them." A white coat yelled.

Fang got out a gun, so I ducked and I heard the glass shatter, thats how to break the glass, it wasn't unbreakable then.

They jumped into the window and Iggy and Fang started unhooking all my wires, so I started helping them while Nudge, Gazzy and Angel all took out the white coats around us.

When I was finally unhooked, Iggy and Fang picked me up an started flying, I looked behind us to see Angel, Gazzy and Nudge jump out the window and fly after us, they finally caught up with us.

"You don't have to carry me, I can fly on my own." I said with a sly smile.

"Oh, cool." They all said, then laughed.

They let go of me and since I was expecting it, I dropped about 50 feet, then I got my wings out and started flying, everyone looked amazed at my wings, which I didn't understand because, they all had them.

"So... How did you get wings?" I asked curious.

"Well, when we were born, our parents donated us to Itex, and we went to the 'school' and they experimented on us a lot, were are 98% human and 2% bird. We all thought we were the first successful experiment until we et you, we can hear, see, feel, smell and taste stronger than humans." Nudge explained. "But then we escaped right after a new person came in to be experimented on, w were going to try to save her too, but we couldn't because there were a whole bunch of erasers guarding her, then we got separated after we escaped, but we all found each other in the orphanage, so we all live really close and love our new families, or actually our first families."

"When I was being experimented on, they accidentally did something to my eyesight so I could only see colors, until a few years ago, when my eyesight came back fully." Iggy explained happily.

"That is pretty much what happened to me except, I escaped by them letting me test out my fighting skills, so I beat up all the erasers, and then took off flying, but now I guess they know where I live, I escaped at around age 10." I said.

"How did you end up finding your family?" Gazzy asked.

"After I escaped, I ran about living out of garbage cans and living in caves for about, 3 years, then the orphanage found me wandering the streets, so they brought me there and my mom came and adopted me." I announced happily. "Where is Ella?"

"We left her at home because since she can't fly it would be hard for her to come with us." Angel replied.

"Do you guys have any special powers that came with your wings?" I asked.

"Yes, we all do, I can read minds and breath underwater." Angel said.

"Oh that's how you can say things before I say them or finish my sentences for. Wow that is a really cool skill." I answered.

"I can imitate any voice or sound and I got a new power just recently, I can talk to animals." Gazzy said happily.

"Max go up to your room, it needs a good cleaning," Gazzy said.

"Whoa, that was my dads voice, that is so cool." I exclaimed.

"I can pick locks in seconds and Gazzy and I can make bombs, fireworks anything like that, it is really fun." Iggy announced.

"I only can hack computers and talk a lot, but I don't think the talking is a power, but I can talk for like hours on end with out stopping, so I must have really big lungs or something-" she was cut off by me slapping my hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Nudge" I said.

"I can breathe underwater, and I am now connected to you, because I saw you getting needles poked into you and you talking to some dude." Fang said happily.

"Oh thats why I thought I saw your head floating in mid-air, I thought it was something that Josh gave me, I can only see the future, and I have a voice inside my head that is very annoying, you guys all have really cool powers." I answered.

We finally landed into my backyard, as soon as we did, Ella, mom, dad and everyone else's parents came running out and started hugging us saying how worried they were.

"Sorry, I couldn't exactly get away, but they experimented on me more, so now I am even more stronger, like by about 500% is what I was told." I told my mom.

"It's good that your are safe now." my mom announced.

"Yeah, I got an new power, I can see the future!" I said happily. "It is really cool, because I get to see when something is going to happen, and in a fight I sometimes know when someone or something is going to attack."

"That's great!" my mom said.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cracked and Broken

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After telling my parents about how I got captured and everything, we finally went inside and ate. I was starving.

"Finally we get food!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me funny.

"What, I haven't eaten since I got captured, and I eat, and need a lot of food." I answered their unasked question.

"True." the flock all said in unison.

Now we really are a flock, since we all have wings, get it a flock of birds. Oh whatever I know it was stupid.

"Hey Max, have you ever pulled a prank on anyone?" Iggy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ye- actually I haven't sorry" I answered.

"You have never pulled a prank!" Iggy yelled.

"No, I guess not." I answered again.

"Whoa, you need to learn how it is really fun," Iggy said happily, too happily. "Gazzy and I can teach you."

"Umm... no thanks, but thanks for offering."

"No, we will teach you no matter what you say." Gazzy announced happily.

"No, I don't have to learn if I don't want to"

"Yes you do" Fang said

"Why is everyone on Iggy and Gazzy's side?" I said sadly, with bambi eyes. I guess they weren't very good because they didn't do anything about it.

"PLEASE!" everyone chorused.

I looked up and Angel, Nudge and Ella were all doing bambi eyes. They did great bambi eyes, I could never not do what they say when they did bambi eyes.

"OK, just stop doing the bambi eyes, they freak me out." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah" everyone said in unison again, that is creepy.

"But..." I said. "I get to choose who to do it on and I don't need your help."

"OK"

Yes, I am totally gonna get revenge for this. I know exactly what I am doing.

I guess I had a weird look on my face, because when I came back to the real world, everyone was giving me funny looks.

"What are you thinking?" Nudge asked nervously. "Please say it has nothing to do with my clothes."

"Don't worry I wasn't thinking about anything." I said with a sly smile.

"Dinner's ready." My mom called from the kitchen.

We all ran into the kitchen to eat dinner. My parents had cooked hot dogs, hamburgers, and had put out all different kinds of potato chips and fruits and vegetables. I grabbed a few of everything. It's good my mom knows I eat a lot, or we wouldn't have any food after I got mine.

We all went outside, while the adults stayed inside.

"So.. When are you going to pull your prank?" Iggy asked nervously.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked.

"Thats not an answer." he said.

"In my book it is."

We all stopped talking and started eating our yummy food, before it got cold.

"Let's go ride horses!" I said happily.

"Umm... we don't have enough horses." Ella announced.

"Ella, we aren't the only ones who have horses you know."

"Oh yeah." she said.

"We will go get our horses." Fang said weirdly.

After they walked away Ella asked me " What was wrong with Fang he was acting weird"

"I don't know, I was thinking that too."

When they got back, we started riding horses in the woods and all around the property, we went to the middle of the property, where we had barrels set up. Fang was acting normally again.

After they left, I went to bed. Tomorrow is Monday, I have band practice and a soccer game, this week. Wow, I am busy, plus I have boring old school.

In the morning I got up, got ready in my uniform and everything but my cleats and shin guards. We have to wear our soccer uniforms to show school spirit. I went downstairs to eat breakfast, but found the whole flock downstairs.

"Hey, you ready for the game tonight." Fang asked.

"Yes, I guess, who are you playing?" I asked.

"Crow" he answered.

"Cool, us to, except I am playing the girls and you guys and playing against the boys." I happily exclaimed.

We all ate breakfast and headed out the door.

When we finally got to school, we all went to our classes. Fang, Iggy and I walked to our lockers, we were the only ones that played sports, so we didn't have half lockers.

"We are totally going to whoop Crow, I know it." I said with confidence. "We have to because then we go to championships."

"Yeah, we go to championships if we win too" Iggy announced.

I headed to my class. I had French first, all my classes went by fast. When I go to Global Studies, I didn't have to go to most of it because of my game I had to leave about 45 minutes early.

"Bye Fangy, good luck at your game." Lissa said.

"Lissa don't talk out of turn, good luck at the game you guys." my teacher announced sternly.

"Thanks."

When we got out of the classroom we all started laughing like crazy.

"Hey Max" JJ said. She was a girl on my soccer team, she was the right defender, she was really nice.

"Hey! I am so excited, we are so going to whoop them." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"I know, I am excited too." JJ answered also with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Good luck at your game" I told the guys.

I walked into the locker room, got on my soccer cleats and shin guards. After getting a pep talk from our coach, we ran out onto the field. We all ran out in order of the numbers on our jerseys. I was wearing a bright yellow jersey, since I was the goalie, while the rest of the team had white and blue jerseys. I was number double zero, so I went out first followed by the rest of the team. I looked over the field beside us, to find the boys team out and already playing.

We stretched and got into our positions. The ball was put into play and the mid-fielder passed the ball to JJ, she is our secret weapon, she is amazing at scoring from all the way across the field. She ran up the field passed it to the left forward. JJ ran all the up to the goal, the forward then passed it back to JJ, who shot the ball right into the goal, the goalie didn't even move.

We set back up again after our team gave JJ a high-five. Sometimes I will have to go up and score because I can shoot from about half-field easily and make it, I have a really hard kick.

The ball was put into play again, Crow got the ball but, when they were about to shoot, JJ went and stole the ball, then passed it up to our forward, they were no defenders back on Crow's side, I don't know where they were, so she ran up and scored another goal.

At half-time it was 3-0. Crow wasn't doing very well. I went back in after half-time, I am pretty much the only goalie, who my coach likes. But today we didn't have any subs, because 5 of our players were out sick today.

After the 3rd quarter started, someone bent down to what it looked like tie their shoe, but I don't think they actually did tie it. That same person came down, stole the ball from Jamie our left forward, came sprinting down the field, came right up to the goal and kicked the soccer ball right at my face, which was kind of a stupid thing to do, since I could catch it easily, but then her shoe came off right afterwards, so right when I grabbed the soccer ball, her shoe came and hit me right in the stomach, I fell down, the wind knocked out of me. The last thing I saw was my coach, team mates and the ref, running over. But then I blacked out.

I woke up in the hospital, laying on a bed, there were people and doctors I guessed because I think they were wearing masks all around me. I groaned as I tried to move but stopped because it hurt. When I was finally able to see, I realized the people were, my family, my friends, my soccer team and coach. Everyone started bombarding me with questions, right when I opened my eyes.

"Can you guys please stop asking question, I have a headache and I have a couple questions to ask myself." I said annoyed. "First of all, how did the game go? Second of all why am in the hospital?"

"The game was OK, the other team was disqualified, because they cheated more than once." JJ announced sadly.

"You have 1 broken, and 3 cracked ribs." the doctor announced.

"WHAT!" I almost yelled but stopped because it hurt. "Does that mean I can't play soccer?"

"Well, depends on how fast you heal, so probably about 10 weeks." the doctor said unhappily.

Well, with how fast I heal probably about 3 to 4 weeks. Wow, this sucks, I can't play soccer for a while, and I probably can't fly very well, or do much of anything for a few weeks, or about a month.

"OK, I will still go to the practices to watch. When is our next game?" I asked my coach.

"Well, I think our next game is about 4 weeks, so you will probably not be able to play in the next few games, but maybe the last 2 or 3." he said.

"We will set up an appointment for about 3 and a half weeks out, so that I can see how you are doing." one of the other doctors said.

Doctors freak me out because they wear lab coats, and when I was at the 'school' I saw way too many of those.

"OK, we will schedule and appointment for a few weeks out." my dad answered.

I didn't even realize he was here.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Maybe a week or less, until you can walk normally and not have to hurt to breathe." A doctor answered shyly.

"OK"

Probably tomorrow or the next day I will be out of here. I don't remember much of what happened, just falling down, having the wind knocked out of me, and- oh I remember, I was hit by a shoe right in the ribs.

I fell asleep quickly after my long, hard, tiring day.

The next morning, a doctor came in and asked me if I could breathe without it hurting, I said yes. So then I asked if I could try to walk, they answered kind of nervously, like they knew I wouldn't be able to walk, but I knew I probably could easily, so I got up and walked down the hallway a few times. I looked back down at where my room was to see two doctors watching me, their mouthes were in a perfect 'o'.

"Can I please go home now, I can walk and breathe easily, and it doesn't hurt, PLEASE!" I asked nicely.

"I guess." the doctor's said still in shock.

I called my mom and asked her to come pick me up. When she got here, she wasn't that surprised to see me up and walking around.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Great!"

"Sorry, but you are going to stay home from school today since school already started and I know you won't mind not being at school.

The next morning, I woke up to realize that today was my band practice. I went downstairs to find Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy all downstairs with my sister. YES, Iggy cooked breakfast, I have now learned he is amazing at cooking.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ella asked.

"Great, perfectly fine." I said truthfully.

"That's not really surprising, since your are super fast at healing and everything." Ella said with a smirk.

I think she might be up to something, but right now I don't feel like trying to figure that out.

"Mom said you can't go to school today." Ella said sadly, probably because she does have to go to school.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She went to an emergency call." She answered.

"OK"

"Hey, will you be at band practice?" Fang asked.

"Sure, where will it be? What time is it going to be?" I asked all at the same time.

"It will be at Fang's house, because he has a sound proof room and right after school, so we will come ring your doorbell, or text you when we get home." Iggy answered.

"Cool, thanks, see you guys after school." I told them.

I went back up to my room after everyone left. I grabbed my ipod, put on my jogging clothes, and went outside to start jogging, after I went about a block, I decided against it and headed home, it hurt my ribs and it was hard for me to breathe.

I decided to go back to my room and sleep.

Around 4 O' clockish, I got a text from Fang saying that they were home. So I got into some clothes since I was wearing my pajama's, put my hair into a sloppy ponytail, grabbed my guitar and headed to Fang's house.

When I finally got into the practice room, I realized the door said 'the flock', I guess that was the name of their band. I walked into the room, it was huge, they were instruments everywhere. I saw Fang with an acoustic guitar by a microphone, Iggy by the keyboard and Ian holding the electric guitar, Kevin who was by the drums. I walked over to the other microphone and opened up my electric guitar case. It was black with purple stripes on it.

"What song are we going to start with?" I asked.

"I don't know, how about 'More Like Falling in Love' By: Jason Gray!"

"OK"

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, GO!" Kevin said into the microphone.

_Oooo  
Give me rules, I will break them  
Show me lines, I will cross them  
I need more than a truth to believe  
I need a truth that lives, moves, and breathes  
To sweep me off my feet_

_Its gotta be  
More like falling in love  
Than something to believe in  
More like losing my heart  
Than giving my allegiance  
Caught up, called out  
Come take a look at me now  
Its like I'm falling, Ohhhh  
Its like I'm falling in love_

_Give me words, I'll misuse them  
Obligations, I'll misplace them  
Cuz all religion ever made of me  
Was just a sinner with a stone tied to my feet  
It never set me free_

_Its gotta be  
More like falling in love  
Than something to believe in  
More like losing my heart  
Than giving my allegiance  
Caught up, called out  
Come take a look at me now  
Its like I'm falling  
Its like I'm falling in love_

_Love, Love  
Deeper and deeper  
It was love that made me a believer  
In more than a name, a faith, a creed  
Falling in love with Jesus brought the change in me_

_Its gotta be  
More like falling in love  
Than something to believe in  
More like losing my heart  
Than giving my allegiance  
Caught up, called out  
Come take a look at me now  
Its like I'm falling, Ohhhh  
Its like I'm falling_

_Its gotta be  
More like falling in love  
Than something to believe in  
More like losing my heart  
Than giving my allegiance  
Caught up, called out  
Come take a look at me now  
Its like I'm falling, Ohhhh  
Its like I'm falling  
In love  
I'm falling in love_

Fang and I sang everything together, I thought it sounded really good. We didn't mess up at all, so we decided to play 'One True God' By: Mark Harris

_I don't have a God I can put on a stand  
Or a God I hold in the palm of my hand  
I have a God that's holding me_

_And I don't have a God that I can create  
In the place I live with the money I make  
I have a God, He made everything_

_So I don't need a temporary man-made deity  
When I got the real thing, I got the real thing_

_He's the Lord of all the earth, the maker of all things  
He alone is the one true God  
Kingdoms rise and fall but even through it all  
He remains the one true God_

_I don't have a thing that I got on my own  
I don't have a care that I carry alone  
But I have a God who's carrying me_

_And I don't have sin that He doesn't forgive  
And I don't have a heart that is worthy of His  
But I have a God who still loves me_

_So I don't need a temporary man-made deity  
When I got the real thing, I got the real thing_

_Lord of all the earth, the maker of all things  
He alone is the one true God  
Kingdoms rise and fall but even through it all  
He remains the one true God_

_Who is this King of Glory? The Lord strong and mighty  
Who is this King of Glory? The Lord strong and mighty  
Who is this King of Glory? Who is this King of Glory?_

_He's the Lord of all the earth, the maker of all things  
He alone is the one true God  
Kingdoms rise and fall but even through it all  
He remains the one true God_

_He's the Lord of all the earth, the maker of all things  
He alone is the one true God  
Kingdoms rise and fall but even through it all  
He remains the one true God  
He is, He is the one true God_

_I don't have a God I can put on a stand  
And I don't have a God I can hold in my hand  
But I have a God holding me_

"That was amazing!" I said happily.

"We have our first concert in a few days, so I think we might need to think of a few more songs by then, but that's all we need to do." Ian and Iggy said in unison which was really creepy.

"OK, let's figure out a few more songs to play at our concert." I said.

"We could play 'Human' By: Natalie Grant" Fang put out.

"Sure, I love that song" Kevin announced.

"OK." said Iggy.

"Great, so how many other songs should we get?" I asked

"How about we both pick one more song and then we will have 5 songs, that will be perfect." Ian announced. "We should play 'You Carried Me' By: Building 429."

"Sure, how about 'To God Alone' By: Aaron Shust" Iggy imputed.

I was really happy, this was our first gig, we were gonna do great. I don't remember where we are doing it though.

"Hey, where is the gig gonna be?" I asked curiously.

"I think it is going to be at the church by our school." Fang answered.

"Cool, we are gonna do great."

"Hey, do you guys want to gather up the rest of the flock and go flying together?" Iggy asked after Ian and Kevin had left.

"Sure" we all answered.

Fang and I walked over to his house to get Nudge, while Gazzy and Iggy went over to their house to get Angel.

We got out into the forest after telling our parents where we were going, we jumped up into the sky, spread out our wings, I loved being able to fly with someone else, because it was very lonely having to fly all alone.

We got up into the sky, it was a very nice day to be flying, we decided to head over to the cave that I had seen that one day that I saw other bird kids flying, I guess that they were actually people, and that it was the flock.

"I see them coming, we have to get ready to fight, Max has 5 other bird kids with her, they all look like really good fighters, except the little girl who looks like an Angel, the one with the white wings, she looks too young to be able to do anything." I announced happily, finally getting a chance to impress the director.

"Wasn't that the little girl who could read minds?" an eraser asked.

"I don't think so, I think it was someone else. But we should still be careful." I said

I know we can beat them , but I am still nervous, because number one is that Max is a great fighter, especially since we made her more powerful. But second, those other bird kids have escaped twice from the 'school'. I know we can beat them, I have to keep telling myself that.

They finally got close enough so that we could see them clearly. They weren't paying attention, so they didn't know we were in the cave until they had landed.

"School is so boring, I wish I could just shop all day, now that would be fun, then I wouldn't have to go to school. You should totally come shopping with us sometime soon Max, that would be awesome, maybe your sister could come too." the girl named Nudge rambled on about shopping.

Max answered "Are you sure, I am not so sure I want to come, or you want me to come."

"Yes, we need to come, it would be no fun without you." Nudge answered.

"Ummm, guys look, but look with your eyes not your nose, there are erasers in this cave this whole time, but we haven't noticed them, that isn't very good. Get into fighting stance." Fang called.

"Wow Fang that is the most I have ever heard you talk." Max said sarcastically.

"Get ready for a fight, because you are going down" I said while all the erasers started heading forward getting closer to the kids.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Gone Missing

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Get ready for a fight, because you are going down" Josh said with a smirk on his face.

I looked over at the erasers, they were about 25 of them, they were the new and improved erasers, so I would have to be the only one fighting, because I bet nobody else would be able to touch them. I scooted back so I could talk to Fang, because he was the closest.

"These erasers are advanced, we need to get the kids away, I think you, Iggy and I are going to be the only ones that will be able to fight, oh and maybe Angel since she can do mind reading, can convince them." I told him.

"OK" he answered quietly.

"Hey stop talking!" Josh yelled.

"Sure, whatever you say your majesty." I said sarcastically.

They started advancing, we shooed the little kids out. Fang, Iggy and I made a triangle, so we all had each others backs. The erasers started circling around us.

"MAX DUCK" I heard Fang yell.

I ducked down, seeing a eraser fly over my head and land on the ground in front of me. I started fighting him, it was really easy since I had been advanced in skill and speed and everything. I kicked and punched. I ran up to an eraser, and bent their neck back, while hearing an satisfying crunch. At least that one was a robot, because I would have felt bad if it was a real person. There were more erasers and everything flowing in. I saw Angel fly in the cave.

_"Get out of here."_ I yelled in my head.

_"No, I can help"_ she answered.

It sounded really weird to have someone talk to you in your head. She flew over to the human triangle we had made and went right into the middle. Erasers started fighting each other and jumping over the cliff. I knew Angel was doing her job. But our job was to keep her safe.

"Lean back." I yelled.

We all leaned back so we were hovering over Angel, it was uncomfortable, but then we got back into fighting stance. The eraser that flew over our heads trying to get to Angel landed on the ground in front of Iggy. He started fighting and brought the eraser down.

We only had 5 more erasers to beat. After Iggy beat an eraser, another one went after him and knocked him down. He started strangling him, I ran over and jumped onto the erasers back.

"GET OFF OF HIM, DON'T TOUCH HIM." I yelled.

I pulled the eraser off and stood up and started fighting. Angel left quickly. But she came back with Nudge and Gazzy who helped her carry Iggy out of the cave without being seen.

Everyone then started going after Fang. So I ran over and helped him fight them off. He looked really tired, it looked like he was going to pass out.

"Fang I have control, you can leave I am fine." I told him.

"No, I am fine, but I won't leave you alone." He answered.

An eraser punched Fang right in the stomach, he went down. I got in front of him and beat all the erasers. When I was finally done. I looked down and Fang was still on the ground breathing rapidly. I had barely noticed how much my ribs hurt, until I stopped fighting.

The rest of the flock came running in.

"Yeah! We did it, they beat the erasers." Nudge screamed.

"Umm..." Gazzy said. "Look at Fang."

Nudge screamed and ran over to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"An eraser punched him in the stomach and since he was already really tired, he passed out. It looks like he is barely breathing." I answered.

"We have to get him to an ambulance!" Nudge screamed.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Iggy asked.

"I do." I answered.

An eraser came after me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, then almost passed out. Max came over in front of of me and started fighting off the erasers.

After Max had fought off the erasers the flock came in and started talking. Max said she knew how to do CPR, but then I passed out.

Fang had stopped breathing, so I put my hands on his chest, and tried to get him to breathe. Since I was trained in CPR, I had taken a class in 5th grade. My parents were very cautious and wanted to make sure I knew how to do it, thats good that I know. He started gasping for breath, so I put my mouth on his and took a deep breathe and breathed out, his started breathing pretty normally again after I did that a few times.

I came back into consciousness when I felt soft warm lips, I opened my eyes, Max was giving me CPR. I started to sit up, but Max pushed me back down. When she took her lips off, my lips were tingling and felt really good.

"Thank Goodness you are alive, we had thought we lost you. I would have felt bad because that was my fault that you got punched in the stomach, I should have forced you to leave, because I have been advanced, so I can fight those erasers easily." Max said all in one breathe.

"Wow, that was a Nudge moment." I said with a chuckle afterwards.

Everyone came up and hugged me, Angel and Max hugged me the longest.

"Let's go home." Angel said.

"OK" we all chorused.

When we finally got home, Ella came running out of the house.

"Where have you been, we were all worried sick." she said.

"Sorry, we got into an eraser fight." I answered.

We went to Fang's house, to have a rehearsal for our concert today. When we got into his room we got our instruments and started playing.

"Hey Max, we forgot about this, but you need to paint wings on your guitar, all of us have wings on our instruments, it is our band symbol." Iggy announced

He went over and got a jar of paint out of the closet in the back of the room. He came over and gave it to me, with a paint brush. I opened the paint, dipped in the brush, and started painting on the back of my guitar. I drew a pair of white wings, I thought they looked really good. When Fang, Iggy and Gazzy tried to look I pushed them away and told them to wait until I was done. I also wrote 'the flock' in bubble letters since that was the name of our band.

"You can come look now, I am finished." I said.

"That is great" Fang said.

"Great Job!" Iggy and Gazzy said in unison again.

"Thanks, let's practice." I said happily.

I am really excited since this is my first concert that we have had. We started by playing 'More Like Falling in Love' By: Jason Gray, then went on to 'One True God' By: Mark Harris. Then we played 'Human' By: Natalie Grant and finished with 'To God Alone' By: Aaron Shust. We didn't mess up on anything, so we were ready for the concert. I hadn't noticed that Nudge had watched us, but she was clapping really loudly.

"Max and Fang you sound really good together" Nudge said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Thanks" we both said in unison.

I looked over at the rest of the band and everyone was staring at me.

"What, do I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe or something." I asked.

"No" everyone chorused, while laughing.

"Then why are you all staring at me weirdly." I asked again.

"No reason." Iggy said with a mischievous grin on his face.

I was about to say something else when I started to get a brain attack, I fell on the ground and screamed. My brains felt like they were going to explode. When I fell I landed on my ribs, so they hurt really badly.

_I saw a person running away from a house, the person was Jeb, and the house was ours. My mom came out of the house screaming. _

Then the scene changed.

_Jeb was in the 'school', working on a little baby, it looked like he was trying to make it into a eraser. _

_ "Well, I did well, they were tricked. They actually thought I was good and worked for the FBI, they didn't know I was actually an evil scientist this whole time." Jeb said to someone I couldn't see. _

When my vision was over, I started to open my eyes, but I could do it easily because they had turned off the lights. I looked up to see Fang, Iggy, Ian and Kevin all staring at me.

"Hey Max, are you okay?" Gazzy asked.

"I think so." I answered quietly.

I got up and said I was fine. I felt fine now, wow that was really weird.

"It's fine, I am fine now" I said

I looked at the clock and realized that we would have to get to be at the concert in about 2 hours.

"Hey you guys, we have to be at the church in about 2 hours. I am going to go home and get ready." I said. "Bye, see you soon, I am so excited."

"Bye"

I walked home and went up to my room, Ella came running into my room.

"Your concert is today, can I dress you and make you pretty? Please!" Ella shouted, while giving me her bambi eyes.

"Sure." I answered.

She came back out of my closet with a dress that I have never worn. It was dark purple, with a bow around the stomach. It was really long, it came to about the middle of my shins. The bow was a light purple. The straps were black. I really liked the dress, but I had nowhere to where it.

"How about this?" Ella asked.

"Isn't that kind of fancy for a concert where I will be dancing?" I asked.

"Well-, your right." she answered.

She walked back into the closet, and came back out again with ripped-up dark blue jeans and a nice plain dark blue v-neck t-shirt with a blue and white striped camisole to go underneath. She also chose my sky blue converse out of my millions of converse.

"How about this?" she asked.

"Sure" I answered.

I walked over and grabbed the outfit, went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out, Ella was in my room with all of her make-up. I walked over and sat down, I told her no make-up was allowed, so she just curled my hair.

I walked out of the door after eating a snack. I met Fang, Iggy and Ian and Kevin around their house. Iggy and Ian got on Iggy's motorcycle and headed away. Kevin had his own car which he was driving. I put my guitar in the trunk of the motorcycle, it was so cool, because it had a trunk. I sat down behind Fang, after he gave me his hot pink helmet, he had a hot pink one for Nudge. He told me to hang on, but I didn't know where to hang on, so I just put my arms around his waist. My arms started tingling with a pleasant feeling and my stomach did flip-flops.

"You ready?" Fang asked.

"Yup." I answered.

He looked back at me and gave me a full out grin. My stomach started doing all kinds of flips. I smiled back and he turned back around and started driving, he was a really good driver.

When we got to the church, Ian, Kevin nor Iggy were there so we went inside and started setting up, when we were done setting up, they busted through the door, and put their instruments down. The curtains opened, so we hurried to get to our spots. Fang introduced our songs, and I looked out into the audience and found my family excluding my dad. My mom looked really worried. I wondered what was wrong. We started singing,

We finally finished after our four songs. Everyone was clapping really loud, so the curtains finally closed and I went and got my water bottle, took a huge swig and collected my guitar.

When we were finally home, I ate dinner and went straight to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of crying. I walked down the stairs and looked in everybody's room, but then when I checked my parents room, I saw my mom on the bed crying. I ran in and asked what was wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Jeb is missing!" she said in between sobs.


	11. Chapter 11: Jeb, FBI agent or Scientist

**Enjoy! But once your done reading, REVIEW!**

_

* * *

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. _

_ "Jeb is missing!" she said in between sobs. _

"WHAT?" I yelled.

After I had yelled Ella came running into the room.

"What happened? Why is mom crying? Why did you scream?" she asked all at once.

"Jeb is missing." I answered

"Oh that explains everything." Ella said.

"Yeah" I said while trying to comfort mom.

We brought mom into the living room and sat her down on the couch. I went into the kitchen and started a cup of coffee for her, maybe that would calm her down. It didn't work. So I called Anna Walker since her and my mom were good friends and asked if she knew how to comfort an adult.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hey Max" she answered. "Why did you call?"

"Um..., well I was wondering if you would know how to comfort an adult, someone like my mom?" I asked.

"Well, yeah that would be easy to answer, but why, what is wrong with your mom?" she asked.

"Jeb is missing, so she is sobbing and we can't figure out how to comfort her." I said sadly.

"OK, I will be right over." she said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and put the phone back in my pocket. Oh, we had school today. Oops.

"Ella, Anna said she would be right over, but we need to get ready for school." I told her.

"Oh yeah, we have school today I forgot." she answered.

"Hey mom we will be right back." I told my sobbing mom.

I think she tried to answer, but it came out as a muffled cry. I went upstairs into my room when I heard the door bell ring I ran back and answered it, but then ran back up again to finally get dressed.

I went downstairs into the kitchen, and I heard Anna trying to comfort my mom which was actually working. How come we couldn't but she can? No fair. I grabbed a bowl and put cheerios into it, I added a little milk and started chowing. Ella came down the stairs as soon as I had finished, but it looked like she had all ready eaten, so we just said bye to mom and Anna and headed out the door, we met everyone else outside the bus stop.

"Hey!" I said partly happy.

"Hi" everyone chorused.

The bus finally got here, so we hopped on, said 'hi' to the driver and went to the back, where we almost always sit. But when we got there, there was a girl that I had never seen before.

"Hi" I said before sitting next to her.

"Hey" she answered sweetly.

"Are you new here." I asked.

"Yup, I moved here from California." she answered, "my parents got divorced, so my mom and I moved here."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Bridget Johnson." she answered.

The bus finally got to the school. As we were piling out I asked, "Do you want me to show you the way to the office to get your schedule?"

"Sure, thanks!" she answered.

I walked her to the office after saying 'bye' to my friends. When we were almost to the office, Lissa came up to us and 'accidentally' knocked her shoulder into mine.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't see you there." she said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, I am not going to do anything because thats just who I am." I answered sarcastically also.

She looked kind of scared as she walked away. I looked over at Bridget and she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Mrs. Anne, we are her to get Bridget Johnson's schedule, I can show her around." I said when we finally got to the office.

"Thanks" Bridget said happily as I walked her to her locker, it was very near mine, even thought she didn't do sports, she got a full size because that was all they had left.

We compared schedules and she only had Drama and PE with me, but I could still show her around.

When we walked into the French room everyone looked up at us, I hate when people do that, it is embarrassing,

"Sorry I was late, I was helping Bridget, our new student around the school, I also gave her a tour." I told my teacher.

"It's fine." she replied.

Class started and ended pretty quickly. The rest of my classes went by fast, and the same, I came in sat down and listened to the teachers lecture.

When Algebra was finally over, I headed to my locker and grabbed my lunch, asked Bridget if she wanted to eat with us and she accepted.

"Hey everybody, well everyone at this table, this is Bridget Johnson." I introduced. "This is Fang, Bridget; Bridget, Fang, Iggy, Bridget; Bridget, Iggy."

"Hey" everyone chorused.

"So..." Bridget said, I guess she was someone who liked to have a conversation going most of the time.

"Um..." Iggy answered.

"Hey how about we eat." I said with a smirk. We had all just been sitting around staring into space.

After school we burst out of the school, since today was Friday, we would get to have a weekend, though I didn't know that a few things were going to happen, and one of them including something to do with maybe never going back to this school or seeing my friends after this weekend.

"How do you like your new school?" I asked Bridget.

"It was cool, especially my new friends" she replied while smiling at us individually.

"Thanks"

We dropped Bridget off at her house, she lived very close to us, and we walked back to my house, only then did I realize that my mom was probably still upset.

So I texted Anna and asked,

"_Hey Anna, is it safe to come home yet? I feel bad not being able to help, but I just make people more upset when I try to help them." _

She replied, **"Not exactly, she is still bawling, but I called a therapist and they should be over any minute now, so I would go over to my house or something for about an hour or two, I will text you when it is safe." **

"OK, hey Ella, we are going to go over to the Walker's house, because Anna inviteda therapist over and they will probably be over for an hour or two." I said with a grin.

We headed over to the Walker's house and when we got into the house, Nudge and Ella ran up to Nudge's room so that just left Fang and I to go up to his room, since Iggy, Gazzy and Angel had already gone home.

When we got up to Fang's room I sat on his bed throwing down my backpack, then remembering that I had my phone and brand new math book, that if it got ruined I would have to pay like $90 for a new one.

I bent down and grabbed my phone, I had 2 texts one from Fang, saying 'what are you doing', and one from Ella saying 'hi'. I replied to Fang saying 'nothing just texting you , I think'.

"Um..., we should probably start on our homework, since we have a lot of it today." I said.

"OK, I guess" he answered.

We got out our math books and started working, it was really easy. Almost nothing in school was ever hard for me. Fang and I finished at about the same time, then we started working on our project that was due on Tuesday of the week after next, we had to draw a cell, it had to be complex and everything. It was really hard, even though I was good at drawing.

"Hey Fang, the vacuole is the thing that looks like a plastic bag filled with water right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he replied.

When we had finally finished, it took about 3 hours, it was dinner time, so we headed downstairs and into the kitchen, Tess had bought domino's pizza, I loved their pizza, it was delicious.

"Yes" I said while punching the air.

Fang raised an eyebrow at me questionably.

"I love domino's pizza, it is amazing." I said happily.

"Really, me too" he answered.

We sat down and started digging in, I ate 5 pieces of pizza, ¾ of the pizza. I probably could have eaten the whole pizza, but I wanted to save some for everybody else, Fang ate the same amount as me, Tess had bought 3 pizza's she was smart.

"Hey Nudge" I said with a mouth full.

"Nice manners" Fang judged.

"Hey don't judge my manners, I may be immature but..." I said with a smirk. "Actually, I don't know what good things can come from being immature, sorry"

Fang just smirked, so I started eating my dessert, I had found chocolate chip cookies in their cookie jar, so I was eating those like there was no tomorrow.

"I am tired, I have had a long day" I said, "I think I am going to bed."

"OK, I will show you where you will sleep." Fang said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

He headed up the stairs and stopped outside the guest room.

"Here we are my lady" he chuckled, while holding the door open for me.

"Thank You!" I complimented.

"You are welcome, have a good nights rest." he mumbled.

"I wonder if my moms okay" I accidentally said aloud.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry" I apologized.

He gave me a weird look, then walked away toward his room. I walked into the room and flopped onto the soft warm bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next morning I awoke to Fang getting yelled at by Nudge, I laughed and walked down to the living room where he was getting yelled at.

"Are you to chicken to stand up to your little sister?" I laughed.

Fang just smirked at me and chuckled, I walked into the kitchen and sat down, Ella came in and sat down next to me. A little while later a smiling Fang and a steaming Nudge came in and sat down far apart.

"What was that –" I began, but then Sam came in with a bag full of biscuits and gravy.

I smiled and asked if they were biscuits and gravy, and he said that they were, I knew I was right. I remembered that Anna was supposed to text me, so I ran up to Fang's room, I had left my phone in his room and grabbed it, I had a text from Anna, it said that my mom was better and we could come home, it was from 3 minutes ago.

I ran back into the kitchen and told Ella that, so we finished eating, grabbed our stuff and said 'bye' before we headed out the door and went to our house.

When we got inside, mom was on the phone,

"Yes, yes, he was missing yesterday morning, and he always tells me when he leaves. Yes, no, why would he"

It sounded like she was on the phone with the police, probably reporting Jeb as missing, whenever I heard his name my brain kept skipping back to the vision I had had.

I tried to ignore it but was having a hard time doing that.

"Hey, lets go up to our rooms and wait for her to be off the phone. Do you want to come to my room?" I questioned.

"Sure, good idea."

"Hey mom, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay but still sad, the police think he probably ran away, which I don't understand how they can know that without doing anything." she croaked.

"I'm sorry" I said while hugging my mom.

After talking to my mom, Ella and I went into his room to see if there was anything saying where he had gone.

We looked in his desk, everywhere, but then when I was looking in the closet, I stepped onto a floorboard and it collapsed under me. I was falling until I finally landed with a loud 'thump' I twisted my ankle in the process.

"Max what happened?" Ella screamed while looking down the hole I fell.

"I'm OK" I replied.

"I'm coming down"

"OK, but use the ladder, like I didn't" I said with a laugh. "Please bring a flashlight because it is really dark"

I heard her walk over to his desk and open a drawer. Then I heard her yell and tell mom that we were okay.

I saw her come down with a flashlight, she threw me it then jumped the remaining 5 reams down.

"Whoa! It's creepy down here" she said.

"I know the flashlight makes it more eerie." I answered.

We started walking toward the light that we saw in the end of the tunnel. When we got there there it was like an underground laboratory.

"I thought he was an FBI, not a scientist." I said

"Me too"

"Actually that wasn't true, I have been a scientist my whole life." a voice from behind said.

We turned around to find Jeb standing behind us in a white lab coat.

"I was the one who made you and your little friends into mutants." Jeb announced.

"JEB!" I yelled.

I ran at him, but he stepped to the side and I rammed into the table that had chemicals, but they just wobbled and almost fell. I got up and started heading toward Jeb, Ella was hiding behind a table. He started backing up toward a hole in the wall. He ran and got in the hole and started crawling. So I followed him, but he turned around and before I could stop him he jabbed a needle into my arm. Before I passed out I saw Ella running after me and Jeb crawling away.


	12. Chapter 12: Moving Again?

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I finally came back into consciousness, I saw Ella leaning over me looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Max, Max, are you okay?" she all but yelled, which hurt my head.

"I think, but can you not yell, I have a headache and when you yell it hurts my head, thanks" I replied.

I looked around at my surroundings, and I was once again in the hospital, there was only one light on, but I was glad because looking at it gave me more of a headache. I had been in the hospital a lot since I moved here. I don't remember anything except going into Jeb's work office room.

"What happened and why am I in the hospital?" I whispered.

"You have a concussion and when we were in Jeb's room you found a secret trap door and Jeb was in there, he got away and left you unconscious," she explained.

"OK, when can I get out of here." I asked.

"Whenever you can look at a light and not pass out." Ella said sadly. "You will miss school this week, and you aren't allowed out of the house, the only place you can go is to the bathroom."

"So in about one day I will be fine because of how fast I heal." I said with a smirk. I love being able to heal fast, it is very helpful, I feel bad for Ella and my mom because they don't heal very fast. I saw the door open, and I guessed that it would be a doctor, coming to check on me. But it was my mom.

"Mom! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh, your finally awake. I should be the one asking you if your okay?" she replied.

"I am fine, when I look at lights it isn't as bad anymore, as it was right when I woke up." I answered.

"I have made my decision, we are moving back to Ore – "

"WHAT!" Ella and I yelled.

"You were really upset when we moved, and since all of out friends are back home in Oregon I decided we could move back since it doesn't matter what Jeb wants," my mom explained.

We just stood there gaping at her, out jaws were probably touching the ground.

"But we made friends here and I like them better than my friends back in Oregon," Ella and I both said in unison.

"Sorry to our old friends" I said with a giggle. "Mom, we can't move back to Oregon!" I yelled.

A doctor came in to check on me, but when she saw our faces she just gave me a nervous smile and left quickly.

I couldn't not move back with them, even though I really wanted to because then I would be on the run again, but I didn't want to move back to Oregon, I would miss all of my new friends that I have made and I wouldn't be able to play in the soccer championships.

"When I get home, I will tell Fang and Iggy, if you tell Nudge, Angel and Gazzy." I told Ella.

"OK" she said sadly.

This is going to be horrible, I had finally found someone who was like me, I finally had some friends that didn't think I was a freak because I was just like them. But now I get to move back to Oregon, where everybody thought that I was a freak. Which that was true, because I was a freak, just a mutant freak.

"Can I go home? I can look at the lights fine now." I asked.

"OK" my mom answered.

I just wanted to get home and hope that this was all a nightmare and I was still in bed and this was just a dream. Even though I knew that would never happen, I could still hope.

_Hey, don't worry, you won't be in Oregon long, I will make sure of that, _my voice announced.

_I really hope you are right _I answered.

We finally headed home and when we got home I went straight to bed.

The next morning when I woke up, I was really hoping that it was all a dream, but then I heard Ella yell from downstairs. "Max, get ready, I am heading over to tell the neighbors in 30 minutes."

"OK, I will be down in a few minutes." I answered.

I was really dreading this, I went into my closet, picked out a navy blue cami, that had lace on the top and bottom, a light blue aeropostale jacket to go over the top. Then I just grabbed a pair of my American Eagle jeans and put on my sky blue converse.

I ran downstairs to find pancakes made by my mom, which I was told by Ella that she was at an emergency house call. I grabbed ten pancakes and headed out the door to find Ella out on the front porch swing. She was crying, if she was wearing make-up then she would have had a mascara smear all down her face, but she wasn't wearing make-up, probably because she knew we were going to cry today.

I walked over to Ride's house, since I knew Iggy was already there because I had texted him and told him to meet me at their house. Ella headed over to the Walker's house, I gave her a reassuring glance, then I knocked on the door, I was really dreading this.

Fang answered the door, I tried not to look at him, so I just walked in and followed him to his room. I st down on his bed. After 10 minutes of awkward silence I finally burst. "My mom is making us move back to Oregon"

I looked up at Iggy and Fang and saw them with their mouthes forming a perfect 'O'. I waved a hand in front of their face to make sure they were still with me.

"The reason my mom is doing this is because since Jeb is gone we don't need to worry about where his job takes him, and mom misses her friends in Oregon I guess. I really don't know why she is doing this to us." I explained their unasked questions.

Iggy just said one simple word "Oh..."

"Well..." Fang announced.

"So... When will you be leaving?" Iggy asked.

"This coming Monday, I won't even be able to go back to school, to say 'bye' to my other friends." I answered.

Iggy trying to make a joke said "You have other friends!"

I just gave a nervous chuckle and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I had never cried in front of anyone but my family, but I didn't care right now, I was going to miss Iggy's stupid jokes and Fang making me feel better without him doing anything, just smiling or looking at me. I would also miss performing in our band. I couldn't hold back the tears so they just started streaming out.

Fang and Iggy glanced at each other, they probably didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and just let the tears fall. I felt a pairs of arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes to find Iggy and Fang both hugging me. I was surprised that Fang was hugging me because he wasn't a huggy person.

"It's okay" I heard Iggy say.

"No it isn't, I probably won't see you for like 3 months. I might not even ever see you again, you might have too much homework to be able to come and see me. I will never see you again, I will never see your horses, your house, your bed, your clothes, your small little twitch of your lips when you smile Fang. I will never your you pale face, that looks like chalk, Angel's cute little blond curls. I will never smell, another one of Gazzy's silent but deadly farts. I will never hear another one of Nudge's long rants. I will never – " I began but was cut off by Fang's hand being put over my mouth.

"Shhh... just forget about all this, we will come visit you every weekend no matter how far away, or how much homework we have. Even if I have to I will sneak out of the house to come see you if my parents don't want me to go, then we will fly all the way to Oregon." Fang ranted on, that was the most I had ever heard him say all at once.

"Thanks!" I said while giving them both a hug. " Well, I had better go, I bet we are going to have to pack up again. At least we hadn't fully finished packing from when we moved here the first time. Bye, I will come say 'bye' before I leave, if I am allowed to, but if I am not allowed to then bye, I will miss you more than you can ever imagine." I said with a faked smile.

I walked out the door and ran back to my house. I went into Ella's room to see her on her bed crying. I sat over by her, while trying to keep my tears from falling, that didn't work, they had a mind of their own, they just kept coming. So I was trying to comfort Ella and she was trying to comfort me, neither worked.

This was the worst week ever. I just wished I was in a coma or something and this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't I could just keep dreaming, hopefully literally. Why did Jeb have to leave even if he was bad and working for someone totally different and evil why did he have to run away, because if he hadn't then I wouldn't be packing up again with Ella and my mom.

"Mom, do we really have to do this?" I heard Ella screech from downstairs.

"Yes, once we get back you will be as happy as ever, nothing will make me move back here, if we stay here then it will remind me of Jeb and I don't want anything to remind me of him, I just want him out of my life." she replied with a forcefulness in her voice.

Fang POV

I couldn't believe this was happening, my best friend, the lead singer of our band was moving back to Oregon, this was possibly the worst thing that has ever happened to me. She made me smile and talk more that I ever had to anyone. I couldn't help it, but I felt my emotions guard go down, my face was showing emotion, like I never let it do. At least I was alone on my balcony starting into Max's room watching her pack. I wanted to run over there and strangle her mom, how could she even think of moving back.

This next few months, or more are going to be horrible. During the summer, maybe we can rent a hotel and stay there for a few weeks, to hang out with Max and Ella.

Iggy POV

When Max came over to tell us she was moving I was shocked speechless, I couldn't believe it, my life was as boring as ever before she came. She made Fang talk, without her Fang would probably be back to his old self, an emotionless brick wall. I wanted so badly to go over to the Martinez house and stand in Valencia's way and not let them move.

Nudge POV

Oh my goodness, Ella just came over and told me that she was moving, I was shocked speechless, me I am never speechless. My best friend was moving, without her my life would be boring and our flock would only be five not six, it was so much fun to have someone else be able to fly with us. I wanted to scream, but my parents would get mad so I tried to control myself, it was very hard.

Angel POV

Max and Ella were moving and they just got here how could that be happening. I tried to overpower Mrs. Martinez, but I couldn't, maybe she guessed that I would try that. Ella was really mad at her mom when she came over and told us, she was thinking that she was considering running away from the house and hiding around in the forest until her mom left then she would come live with us or something. But she knew her mom wouldn't leave without her.

Gazzy POV

This past few months had been the best of my entire life, but now they were moving again, this was horrible, nothing would change Valencia's mind, she just wanted to get out of here because then she wouldn't have to worry about remembering Jeb.

After saying we finished packing and said bye to our friends and neighbors, we got into the car and left, I didn't cry, I think I had run out of tears, Ella and I both looked like a mess, we both had bags under our eyes from not sleeping and out hair was messed up, we were both still in our pajama's, I was planning on sleeping, but I didn't know if that would work. We had already sent a trailer down to Oregon with our horses and barn and everything.

We finally arrived in Oregon after another really long drive, I didn't understand why we couldn't just fly, like in a plane, that would have been much easier. We finally convinced my mom that we wouldn't sell the house in Arizona because then if we for some reason needed to move back then we could and we wouldn't have to buy another house.

We also hadn't sold our old house, which was good because then we didn't have to buy a different house. After we had unpacked everything and put our beds in our old rooms, I didn't even eat dinner, I was too depressed. I just laid on my bed and finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Dead?

**PLEASE ENJOY, then REVIEW!**

* * *

I woke up again on my second first day of school to the sound of my alarm clock. I was not very excited, today we were back in Oregon, in our old house, and going to school again for the first day. I was really hoping we could convince my mom to let us move back, but I guessed she probably would never give in. I had already tried getting on my hands and knees and begging, but that didn't work. I know, very Max-like, isn't it, Ella was surprised by my doing of that because it is weird for me to beg, I am not a beggar.

I got out of bed, got dressed in my normal t-shirt and jeans, but I realized I still had my soccer jersey from the Arizona team, I decided to keep it just in case we move back. I walked downstairs to find pancakes, I ate 10 pancakes and walked out the door and headed to the bus stop, unlike in Arizona we couldn't walk, we had to ride the bus because it would take about 2 hours to walk to our school, because we live out in the country.

When I got to the bus stop I waited for Ella to finally arrive, while my old friend Amy came up and hugged me while screeching, I think it was supposed to be in excitement, but it sounded like she got stung by a bee.

"Why did you move back here?" she asked.

"My mom is annoying and made us move back because Jeb ran away and doesn't mater anymore, so we moved back. I had made some great friends too." I answered quietly trying not to gain more attention that there already was.

"Oh well, I am very glad you came back." she replied.

I couldn't tell her more than I did because they didn't know about my wings, only my new friends and family. I was amazed by how fast I told them that I had wings, but they were my only friends that knew.

The bus finally got here just as Ella was running up. She got on just as the doors were closing. I sat down in the back alone, but then a boy with dark blond hair and turquoise eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea came and sat next to me. When he smiled I couldn't even look at him, his teeth were like the sun, they were so bright I couldn't look at them. He was more muscular than Fang, at least thats what it looked like and he was a little taller than Iggy, so he was probably around 6 feet, 4 or 5 inches.

"Hey!" he said very happily, a little to happy, weirdo.

"Hi" I said looking away.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Here, but I just recently moved to Arizona, then moved back her as my rude mom decided." I replied.

"Oh, well I am glad you moved back. What is your name?" he asked again. I wish he would just be quiet I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially him.

"Max"

"Dylan"

I looked out the window, but I sensed Dylan staring at me, so I looked back at him and he smiled his "bright sunny smile."

I looked back out the window, we had finally arrived at the school. I got up and walked out of the us leaving Dylan standing there stunned, weird. I walked into the school alone, but I found myself looking everywhere for my friends, without realized I wouldn't see them. I walked into the office, to find Ella standing there with a guy talking to her. She looked at me and smiled, she mouthed something, but since she is horrible at mouthing words, I didn't understand what she said so I just smiled.

"Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, and I am here to get my schedule."

"Okay, if you wait in that chair there, then you can go talk to the principal and get your schedule." the receptionist answered while pointing at a chair.

After about 30 minutes of waiting a guy with dark brown hair that covered his right eye and dark brown eyes that looked black came out of the principals office. I recognized him for some odd reason, he hadn't gone to school here when I was here. How could I recognize him?

I walked in the office, it was really big and official looking.

"Hello Ms..." he looked down at his paper to see what my name was, "Martinez"

"Hello, you can call me by my first name, Max, I don't need a map" I said as he handed me my schedule and map.

"Why?" he answered curiously.

"I just moved to Arizona a few weeks ago, so I still know my way around, but thanks anyways." I said while getting up and heading toward the door.

"Wait..." he almost yelled, he was looking down at the paper on his desk. "Try not to get into as much trouble as you did the last few years you were here,"

"I will try" I answered, with a smirk.

I walked out of his office and headed right to my first class. When I finally got to the door the bell rang and everyone came running out. I fell down and tried to get back up but couldn't because everyone was running out of the classroom. I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up, I looked up to find Dylan lifting me up onto my feet.

"Thanks," I said while trying to get out of his arms.

"No problem, anything for you," he answered.

I walked away and headed to the girl's locker room, I had PE next.

"Hey wait up, I need to tell you something.." I heard Dylan yell.

I stopped walking just to make him happy, he was getting very annoying.

"Hey, I know you have wings, and I do too..." he whispered, "Well, I was told that I was made for you, I am your other perfect half,"

I was speechless, he was my perfect other half, he had wings? Yeah Right! How could he have wings? This was getting really weird. I started walking faster, but he just sped up easily. I got to the girl's locker room, I opened the doors and got stopped from going in by Dylan. He was getting very annoying.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"No, and I am going to be late for PE, so bye!" I said sarcastically.

I quickly got out of his arms and made my way toward my locker. I unlocked it and got into my shorts and PE t-shirt, and put my hair into a sloppy ponytail.

I walked out into the gym to find the teacher with a stop watch, I was guessing we were going to run the mile again. Since I was pretty annoyed at Dylan right now, I would probably get a pretty good time. Whenever I am in a bad mood, I go for a run to cool off, so I should do good since I am annoyed.

"Okay class, we are running the mile today, as some you probably already know. Since it is such a nice day, let's go outside to stretch, then we will run, and yes **everyone** will run, no matter what, even if you break your ankle." he said while looking at me.

We got up and walked outside, Amy wasn't in this class, so I didn't know anyone except Dylan. Oh well, because I for sure was not going to run with him.

"Figure four" one of my classmates yelled so we could all hear. We started doing our stretches. I felt someones eyes on me, so I looked behind me to find Dylan staring at me. I gave him one of my death glares, and he quickly looked away.

When we had finally finished stretches, we got up and onto the track, our teacher told us that it was four laps for who didn't know how many laps the mile were. I was going to beat everyone, that was my goal.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

I started running and got ahead of everyone, since my bones were very thin I could run really fast, faster than most people thought humanly possible. I looked back and I was a at least a whole 100 yards ahead, but Dylan was gaining. I would not let him bet me, I didn't want to be near him. I passed my teacher as he yelled out 1:16, I was doing pretty well for my first lap.

I was on my third lap, and I had almost finished it when I was running and tripped in a hole, I heard my ankle snap, it was bent at a very odd angle. I knew it would heal in like 1 hour, so I just kept on trying to run. But I couldn't put weight on it, that was really weird because normally I could already walk. I started hopping, and I was a really fast hopper, so I finished my third lap and was going on my fourth lap when Dylan came up to me and asked if I wanted him to carry me. I answered no very quickly without even thinking. My ankle started hurting real bad now, so I hopped faster on one foot, I lost balance and I started getting dizzy. I couldn't see, I fell on the ground, or at least that's what I think it was. Then I blacked out.

I couldn't believe Max was gone, school was totally boring without her and everything was boring actually. I couldn't do anything without thinking of her. If I ever see Jeb, I am going to ki...

_"Don't think like that" _I heard Angel say softly in my head.

I just ignored her and kept trying to write a song. It was not working, I couldn't do it. I took a break and went downstairs to get a snack and something to eat. I found nachos in the cupboard, so I grabbed those and warmed them up. Angel is at her house, so that means she is getting better at far away mind reading.

_"Yup, that took you a while to figure out." _Angel said.

_"Well, you should try talking to Max because then maybe we, or I guess you could see how she was doing. I will be right over, I want to see how it works." _I answered.

Nudge has been extra upset because Ella was a really good friend to her, and she had another friend she could shop with. I told Nudge I was going over to Walker's, she said she would be right over. I walked outside and walked over to their house, as I was walking I looked over at Max's house, they still hadn't sold it, I guess that was a good sign. I knocked on the door to find Angel opening the door. She looked so little against the big white door.

"Hey, come on in" she said happily.

"Hey" I replied.

"Have you tried yet?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you and Nudge, is Nudge coming?"

"Yes, she should be right over" just as I said that, Nudge came running into the house.

"Hey!" she said out of breathe.

"Let's go get Iggy and Gazzy, then we will go into my room and try." Angel said very angel-like.

"OK" Nudge and I both said in unison.

We walked up the steps to Iggy and Gazzy's room, it didn't smell too good, so I guessed they were making a bomb.

Angel knocked on the door and said, "Hey, can come to my room? Without smelling like bombs, please"

We walked over to Angel's hot pink and white room with clouds on the ceiling, it looked like a castle, I guess that's what it was supposed to look like but it was too much pink for me.

Finally the bomb-brothers came in. They still smelled like bombs, but "oh well".

"Fang had the idea of trying to see how Max likes Oregon, and what she is thinking and feeling." Angel told everyone.

"Oh, great idea Fang!" Nudge bellowed.

Angel closed her eyes and concentrated, I knew she could do this. I just hope Max doesn't realize she likes Oregon better than Arizona, that wouldn't be good for us.

Angel finally opened her eyes and said, "I could read Ella's mind and she was really sad, and missing us, and thinking about all the fun times we had, but I couldn't read Max's it was blank, the only reason it would be blank would be because she is..."

"Come on, what!" Nudge yelled.

"Dead..." Angel finished.


	14. Chapter 14: Lissa

**I am very sorry... there will be Lissa and Fang romance, but not for long, just for Max to realize how much she needs Fang... FAX will be added soooon! I changed my whole story... so if you didn't like it the first time... read it again and see if you like it this time!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

I woke up on something really soft and when I opened my eyes I realized I was in my own bed. I sat up and tried to get out of bed . I started falling forward as soon as I got out of bed. I was saved from plummeting face first onto the ground by two arms wrapping around me and putting me back on my bed safely. It was Ella.

I saw her mouth move, but no noise came out. I tilted my head to the side, looking at her with question written all over my face. I saw her try to talk again, but still I heard nothing.

She ran out of my room and when she came back my mom was in tow. I smiled at her and she smiled her _'I hope she is feeling OK' _smile. She started talking, but I still didn't hear anything.

I decided I was going to try to talk, "I can't hear anything you say, but I can hear the noises you make."

My mom and sister smiled. My mom got out her cell-phone and called someone. When she typed in the numbers, I could hear the clicks. Something really weird was going on. I thought about what had happened in the past few months, and other than moving twice, I couldn't think of anything important that could have happened. I was getting really tired, so I slowly started to close my eyes and drift off to sleep. Unfortunately Ella came over and tapped my arm lightly. I opened my eyes slightly and Ella looked straight back at me and shook her head.

I guess she didn't want me to fall asleep. I looked around my room while trying to keep my droopy eyes from closing and falling asleep. I realized my mom wasn't in the room anymore.

When my mom finally came back into my dark room there was a doctor with her, but it looked like she was arguing with the doctor. The doctor finally came over to me and made me sit up. The doctor got out a weird looking object, that he then looked into my ear with. I told him how I could hear noises but not voices. When I told him that he looked confused, but he out his stuff away, talked to my mom and walked out the door, I heard the front door slam loudly, but it was so loud that it hurt my ears.

"Hey, can I go to sleep now?" I ask hopefully.

I watched as my mom walked out of my room and came back seconds later with a notebook and pencil. She wrote;

"Go ahead, but I hope you hearing gets better and nothing else weird happens. I love you! Now sleep well, see you in the morning!"

I looked up at my mom and smiled my little half-smile. I was really tired, but I had a really bad feeling something weird and bad was going to happen. I knew I shouldn't fall asleep, but I just had, because I could barely keep my own eyes open. So I finally just let the darkness take me over.

"Dead..." I said sadly. I couldn't read Max's mind and that would mean that she was dead, I could read Ella's fine. I couldn't believe this, Max was... Max, how could she be dead.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"She can't be dead, she is the strong, fascinating, tough, stubborn, beautiful Max, she is incredible, she can't be dead. The only way she could be dead was if she committed suicide or something, or sacrificed her life for us, because she would never give up that easy and just let someone kill her. Why would someone kill Max? I just hate erasers, don't you? I hope that wasn't what killed Max, that would be horrible, to be made and then killed by the same people who made you." Nudge ranted on, getting louder as she went.

"Shut it!" everyone yelled.

"Sorry"

"I do agree though, why would someone kill the most successful experiment of the 'school', unless she did it to get payback to the doctors. " I agreed.

I had a feeling Max was alive and well, except something bad was going to happen soon. I couldn't and wouldn't believe that she was dead. But I was really hungry.

"Hey, anyone else hungry, I'm starved" I questioned.

"Yeah, I am" I heard from everyone.

"Let's go eat then." Iggy said happily.

We all ran downstairs and started rummaging through the kitchen cupboards to find something to eat. I finally found chicken noodle soup, so I warmed it up and started eating. It was delicious.

"Hey, couldn't you ask Ella or Dr. M about Max?" Fang questioned me.

"Actually, Good idea, I could thank you I will try that."

I walked back up to my pink colorful and sat down on my bed and tried to concentrate. Ella's brain was just as blank as Max's it was like she had nothing on her mind, literally, but that is impossible. We decided to stay over at my house after asking my parents.

Fang and Nudge went over to their house to pack for the sleepover. They came back in about 15 minutes. We decided to go for a swim to try to our mind's off of Max. I went into my room while everyone else went to someone else's room or bathroom to get their swimsuits on. When I got back outside, I realized that it was sunny, so I went back up into my room and put my sunscreen on. When I appeared outside again, nobody else was out there. So I put my towel on a chair and jumped in, I splashed water everywhere.

After about 30 minutes of swimming alone, Fang finally came out in a t-shirt and swim trunks, which were of course, black. "Sorry we have been in the house so long, Nudge couldn't find her swimsuit and made us help look for it."

"That's fine, I have had fun." I told him.

I woke up to the sound of whispering. I opened my eyes and was very surprised by what I saw. Everything was enhanced. Even though I already had enhanced senses, I guess they got better because I could see every little stitch of clothing, every thread. I could still hear whispering, but I didn't know where it came from. It sounded like Ella and mom. I walked downstairs to find my mom and sister talking quietly.

"Hey! I could hear you whispering upstairs, it was like you were up there with me." I told them.

"That's good that you have your hearing back. I wonder why it disappeared, then came came so quickly, I bet..." my mom was asking herself out loud. "Didn't Jeb shoot a needle into you when you were trying to catch him in the basement?"

"Actually, I think he did, maybe it wasn't just to knock me out, maybe he came here just to do that and see what would happen. Maybe they are still experimenting even though I thought everyone was either dead or gone, so maybe they were able to build the "school" again." I thought out loud. "WOW! Nudge moment." " I need to find Jeb." I told my mom after thinking for a while. "We need to move back, so I can find him easier."

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you, I don't want you getting hurt or experimented on again, remember he was the one who gave you your wings and painful brain attacks that you get sometimes." my mom told me sadly. "Changing the subject, do you want to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I have homework to do so I am going to up my room."

I walked back up into my room as my mom was trying to talk to me, but I just ignored her. Slowly walking up the stairs I was trying to figure out how I would find Jeb. When I got up into my room, I closed and locked my door then went to sit in front of my running computer.

I started searching for Jeb Martinez, then Batchelor but I don't know why I did that because that wasn't his name. So I decided to search for "the school" even though I knew nothing good was going to come up. So finally I decided to try "Avian Bird DNA/Mutant Freaks" What I saw was breathtaking and sad.

Nudge couldn't find her swimsuit, so she made us look for it.

"But since she can't find her swimsuit, she has an excuse to go shopping with us" I said with a frown.

I jumped into the pool with Angel and started doing laps after we had had our splash war. I couldn't stop thinking about Max, I was really hoping that she was OK. I wasn't sure how I felt about her.

When I had done 13 laps I really needed to take a jog. I got out of the pool and pulled my jet-black t-shirt over my head. I jogged out of my backyard and onto the sidewalk that took me to the town. I jogged for 20 minutes before I finally got into town. I saw my favorite ice cream shop as soon as I walked onto the crowded sidewalk. I decided I had earned a good and yummy double chocolate chip cone. I was really craving chocolate, but it was also my favorite type of ice cream of all times.

After I had paid and got my delicious ice cream I walked out the door and bumped into a REALLY pretty red-haired girl. I watched in slow motion as my ice-cream flipped out of my hand and slowly started to fall toward her bright white t-shirt. I couldn't move my body to catch the ice-cream or make the girl move.

"I'm SO sorry" I whispered while helping her back onto her feet from where she had fallen. I was really starting to recognize this girl.

"Oh, Hey Fang!" the red-headed wonder said.

Oh, I remember, it was Lissa, my ex-girlfriend.


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping with Nudge

**Hey peoples! I am sorry it has taken me so long. I have been writing the next couple chapters and have not been up to typing them. If you didn't like the first of my story, then you might want to read it again to make sure. I changed it all. **

**Please enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

Fang POV

"Hey" I said. "I am very sorry!"

"It's fine, long time no see, huh Fang?" Lissa, my old or ex girlfriend replied. "I had better get home because I am expected back in 10 minutes."

"OK, I will walk you home if you don't mind," I answered, hoping I could. I didn't remember why we broke up, but I knew that I wanted to get back together with her. If she found my secret out though, then she would NEVER EVER want to date me.

"Sure, that will be fine, thanks. I would LOVE that!" Lissa said happily.

"OK, cool!" She made me talk more than I talk to most people, she was just like Max except I talked and smiled more when I was around Max. I already miss her and she has only been gone about 3 days.

"Fang!" I heard Lissa say pulling me out of my dream land.

"What?" I asked.

"You were spacing out again."

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

We started walking toward her house. I couldn't remember where she lived. After about 15 minutes of walking we arrived at a beautiful 3 story house. It was cream with a light blue trim. They had a wrap-around porch and a wooden porch swing, that looked homemade. They even had double doors that were glass and see-through.

"Thanks! I had better go inside to eat dinner," Lissa announced sadly.

She started to walk away but I yelled "WAIT!" "How about you bring that ice-cream covered shirt to the dry-cleaner and we can pick it up on our date on Thursday night around 5:30, I will pick you up."

"I would LOVE that!" Lissa practically yelled. I realized that; that was a really lame way to ask someone out. I guess she didn't think so since she agreed.

"OK, see you then, can't wait," I said loudly smiling happily.

I started back toward my house. When I was close to the ice-cream shop I thought I saw Max, but soon realized that it wasn't her and it was some dude. I guess I really did miss her. I really wanted to see Max again, but I knew I wouldn't have to time to drive; even fly. I decided I was going to try to have a video chat with her.

I walked up to my room and sat down at my computer and started a chat with Max. After sitting and waiting for about 3 hours she still didn't accept, so I guessed she wasn't online.

I walked downstairs to find Nudge at the kitchen island. She was eating a pepperoni pizza and she was half-way done. It wasn't that surprising since we (bird mutants/freak) had to eat a LOT of food since it took so many calories to fly.

"Hey Fang! You need to come with us to the mall to get some new clothes, and a new swimsuit for me. I am very glad that I don't have a swimsuit, because that gave me a very good reason to go to the mall and go shopping. You need to get some more clothes, that are **NOT** black, even though you actually look good in black, unlike me who looks horrible in black. I don't think that it is fair that some people look really good in black, A.K.A you, and some people look horrible in black, A.K.A me. I think it is because I don't wear black very often and you wear black **ALL** of the time. It might also be the skin color, but we both have dark skin. Even Max looks amazing in black, see that's why I think you guys would be a perfect couple. Why won't you guys just admit that you like each other and get together..." Nudge started.

"WOW! You talk **way** too much for your own good. Also, I **don't** like Max any more than a good friend," I replied. "At least I was pretty sure that I didn't like her more than a friend," I thought.

"AWWW... That's sweet! Can you please come to the mall with me? PLEASE!" she said extended the pleases to be extra long.

"If I get to choose what I get to buy?" I answered with a smirk.

"OK, I guess so, but you are no fun, you always ruin the fun. But you have to get some other colors than black, white or grey, the neutrals. The neutral colors are **soooo** boring! Is brown a neutral color? I like the color brown, it is really pretty. It is kind of like a mix of all the colors. But it reminds me of poo-" she was cut short by my hand being slapped over her mouth, a little harder than necessary.

"Sorry" she said under my hand after licking it. I never fell for that, she was my sister so I was used to being licked by her.

"Sure, I agree with you, I will get something that is a normal color," I told her with a smirk.

"OH! I bet you would look great in blue, purple or even pink. You need to get some of those colors, maybe even tie-dye. I **LOVE** tie-die, th-" she ranted on again for the third or maybe fourth time today.

"What food have you had today?" I asked.

"UMM... I started the morning with 12 pancakes 8 pieces of bacon, about 3 scrambled eggs. A bagel, and now a whole pepperoni pizza. Oh! I also had a chocolate chip cookie from Max's mom before they left." Nudge told me. "Why!"

"I was asking because you are really hyped up and energetic, more than usual," I answered.

"Yeah! I guess... Now let's go to the mall," she said slowly, hopefully running out of energy.

"OK, I can drive since I have my permit..." I answered.

I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I had gotten my car at eh dump. My dad had found it and looked really easy to fix up so my dad bought it for me and quickly fixed it up before my birthday. I had to wait for my mom before I could leave because I only had my permit.

"Where are we going?" my mom asked.

"To the mall, because I need a swimsuit. SO I have an excuse to have Fang come shopping and get some COLORED clothing," Nudge stated.

"Nice Job!" my mom answered.

When we finally got to the mall, we parked the car and went into pac-sun.

When we were finally done shopping, we went to the food court, but Nudge had millions of bags. I think she had about 13 bags of clothing.

As we were heading to the food court, I saw a flash of red hair and walked over to where I saw Lissa.

"Hey Fang!" I heard Lissa say.

"Hey!" I answered.

I looked over at Nudge, she was staring at me wide-eyed. For once in my lifetime she was speechless.

"Wha- Fang, Lissa, together!" Nudge stuttered.

"Yeah!" I said with an amused smile on my lips.

I looked back at Lissa who was just smiling like a mad-ma. Maybe she was planning something.

Max POV

What I saw was breathtaking and sad!

My computer screen was covered in pictures of mutants like me except some had no faces, rat faces. They were ones like birds, everything you could think of. I even saw a picture of the flock, which was connected to a newsletter. It said:

Best Mistakes

by: Anne Perkins

This weekend I found the "school", their were many different experiments. But the most important was a group of experiments who ALL had wigs and 2% bird DNA. They were breathtaking. A picture of them is above. Their 6 in all, they were in a totally different section of the "school" then anything else.

Before I went into the room, I read what it said on the door. I said, "The only successful experiments." I went inside and found the 6 kids all in dog cages, 2 were crying, 2 were asleep and the last 2 were just talking. I was able to take a closer look, before they escaped, but I now now where they are, so I am building erasers to try to bring them back to the "school."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. SORRY!

**I'm very sorry for not updating! I know that I am not supposed to do this (but I needed to tell you this)! I don't think anyone reads this story because I haven't gotten any reviews for the last few chapters, but I have writer's block for this story. I can't get my new story out of my head, so I am most likely going to quickly finish this story, then start my other one, so when I do update there will only be like 3 or 4 (maybe less) chapters left. I know you will love my other. It's partly clique, but most of it isn't. Here is a summary! **

**Max and Fang have been friends for as long as they can remember. They start having feelings towards each other, everyone else know they are destine for each other, but not them. Things become awkward turtle between them. Soon they both realize how much they need each other. But Max has a dark secret, will it keep them apart?  
**

**I really hope lots of people read this story. I don't like this one. I realized just how bad my writing is. So I hope you will appreciate my writing in this soon to be new story. I have the first few chapter written, but summer is coming soon so I will have tons of time to write! Hope you enjoy! Very sorry just don't like the concept. If you have something you want me to put I will and thank you in the next chapter! **

**I will also have a poll up for you to vote on! PLEASE VOTE!  
**


End file.
